


Heroes Age

by capsheadquaters



Series: Heroes Age [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 30,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: 100 years into the future, times have changed. There’s no more heroes to protect the world, it’s not needed. Until now. There’s a new threat, and there’s only one way to stop it.Pairings: Steve Rogers x Reader, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Tony Stark x ReaderCharacters: The original Avengers, Elaina Rivers (OC), Lewis Wrangler (OC))
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, tony stark x reader
Series: Heroes Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640647
Comments: 65
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

Do you remember the tale of the Avengers? The idea to bring together a group of remarkable people so when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could. What was their saying again? Oh right, 

_If we can’t protect the earth, you can be damned sure we’ll avenge it._

Everyone knows who the Avengers are, the group of superheroes who protected the world no matter the consequences. We all know the story of how they came to be, a serum, brains, the circus, the Russians, experiment gone wrong, godly powers, the works. We all know how they died too, there was a great battle that brought all the heroes together but in the end, their attempts were futile. The Avengers died that day, but the danger was gone, and the heroes had won, no matter the losses. No threat has dared come to earth, fearing the raft of the remaining heroes. As time went on, the need for heroes was no more, and those who still lived, died. It’s been over 100 years, and the age of heroes is no more. But we need them again, there’s a new threat coming, and it’s more dangerous than before. With no one to protect us, we need to go back in time, to the age of heroes, and we need to bring the Avengers back. They’re the only ones who can help us now, and there’s only one way to do that; find the hidden Avenger, the one no one knows about but the SHIELD records hold. Her name is Y/N Y/L/N, but to the world of heroes, she’s called the commander. She’s been around since the beginning of time, and she’s the only hero left. Without her, we’ll die, and without her team, we’ll die.

  
  



	2. Part One

Elaina’s View:   
“Are you sure this is the right place?”   
I sighed, looking over at Lewis and then the tablet.

“Yes I’m sure. The files on her said that this is her normal m.o.”   
Lewis groaned, shaking his head. We walked up the stairs, knocking on the door.

“How do you know she’s even alive? It’s been 100 years, AND she was apart of the Avengers and we both know the Avengers died over 120 years ago.”   
I knocked again, turning to face Lewis.

“I know they died, everyone knows they died. We celebrate Avengers week every year. But we both know that the commander can not die. We need her help. If what we have and know is true, then we need the Avengers now more than ever.”   
The door opened, an old lady appearing behind the door. She seemed frightened that we were there, but she shook it off, smiling up at us. 

“Hello.”   
I smiled, stepping in front of Lewis.

“Hi, my name is Elaina and this is Lewis. We’re looking for someone.”   
She nodded, opening the door a little more.

“I don’t know what help I can be, no one ever comes by here.”   
“It’s fine. We’re looking for the commander.”   
I lifted the tablet, pulling up the picture of the commander SHIELD had.    
“Have you seen her by any chance?”   
She seemed to stiffen as she looked at the picture, before she looked up, her features relaxing as she shook her head.

“No, I’m sorry. May I ask why you are looking for her?”   
I placed the tablet in my bag, smiling at her.

“We need her help, a lot of people need her help.”   
She smiled, taking a few steps back, closing the door a little.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t have been of any help.”   
I smiled, thanking her. She closed the door and me and Lewis walked back down the stairs.    
“I told you it would be a bust.”   
I rolled my eyes, slapping him on the back of the head.

“Somethings wrong. Did you not see how she reacted when I showed her the commanders picture?”   
“Yea she looked at you like you were an idiot, which you are.”

I came to a stop, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched Lewis continue to walk down the road before he noticed I wasn’t beside him. He turned, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Are you kidding me? You’re seriously going to do this now?”   
I shrugged,   
“I’m not doing anything. I rank higher than you Lewis, you have no choice but to listen to what I have to say.”   
He groaned, walking back towards me.   
“What’s your problem? You’re pulling rank now?”   
“Lewis you saw what we’re going to be facing! We need the commander and we NEED the avengers! We may be advanced but we have nothing to be able to stop what’s coming.”   
“The avengers are dead, the commander IS dead. We have nothing to help us.”   
I shook my head, pulling the tablet out.

“Look at this. The commander’s never died. She’s lived for centuries, why would she all of a sudden die during the age of heroes if she’s never died? She’s taken a reign of bullets, been bombed, drowned in the ocean, experimented on, had her heart ripped out, and she’s just dead? I don’t believe it, and that woman back there, knows something about her. Now, are you going to help me out as my friend, or do I need to order you to?”   
Lewis glared at me, and I could tell he was mulling it over before he sighed.

“Alright fine. But we do this the smart way. We ARE not half-assing this. So, what’s the plan?”

  
  



	3. Part Two

Previously:   
_ “The avengers are dead, the commander IS dead. We have nothing to help us.” _ _   
_ _ I shook my head, pulling the tablet out. _

_ “Look at this. The commander’s never died. She’s lived for centuries, why would she all of a sudden die during the age of heroes if she’s never died? She’s taken a reign of bullets, been bombed, drowned in the ocean, experimented on, had her heart ripped out, and she’s just dead? I don’t believe it, and that woman back there, knows something about her. Now, are you going to help me out as my friend, or do I need to order you to?” _ _   
_ _ Lewis glared at me, and I could tell he was mulling it over before he sighed. _

_ “Alright fine. But we do this the smart way. We ARE not half-assing this. So, what’s the plan?” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

100 Years Ago:

“Where are they? Someone tell me where they are right now! I will not ask again!”   
They turned, taking a step back when they did. They had just finished fighting, albeit there were losses, they had won nonetheless and they would be unprepared to fight one of their own. The few who had ever survived an attack from her of any magnitude, were dead. 

“I asked you once, and out of courtesy for the job and the fight we have just endured, I shall ask where they are again.”   
Logan stepped forward, his claws retracting as he lifted his hands in a surrender manner.

“We’re all tired little spitfire. How about we just take a breather, all of us, and collect our bearings?”   
She took a step forward, her hands glowing violet as her eyes turned a dangerous shade of violet. 

“Where are they Logan?”   
He shook his head, dropping his arms to his sides.

“I don’t know little spitfire. I don’t know.”   
She dropped her head a little, her hands moving around her as though she was readying for an attack. 

“I know where they are. I can take you to them.”   
Her head snapped up, and she growled, the flames circling her hands flickering for a second.

“Take me to them, now!”   
Freyya nodded, and she turned, walking towards the group of remaining heroes. She stopped, turning to face the commander her head cocked to the side, a small sad smile on her face.

“Are you coming or not?”   
The commander huffed, the flames around her hands disappearing with each step she took. As she passed Logan, he lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder, squeezing it as a sign of comfort, before he too followed behind her. The group of heroes parted as Freyya led them to the end of the cliff, the remains of the battle seen for miles. The commander stepped forward, and she looked up at the sky, her hands flickering down beside her as she lifted herself off the ground, flying into the air. She landed in the midst of the damage. She walked around the place until she stopped, just standing there, not even her hair moving with the wind. Logan tried to go down, but Freyya grabbed wrist. He growled, looking up at her with anger in his eyes. He calmed when he saw her shake her head, unshed tears threatening to fall.

“She wanted to find them and now she has. The only problem is that this is not how she wished to find them.”   
“What are you talking about?”   
The rest of the heroes had joined them on the cliff, standing behind them as they looked out at the wreckage. She fell to her knees, a violet wave of power being released from her she fell to the ground, her screams deafening.    
“The Avengers, they’re dead.”   



	4. Part Three

_**This chapter is a dark chapter, so please do not read if it triggers you in anyway.** _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ Previously: _ _   
_ _ “She wanted to find them and now she has. The only problem is that this is not how she wished to find them.” _ _   
_ _ “What are you talking about?” _ _   
_ _ The rest of the heroes had joined them on the cliff, standing behind them as they looked out at the wreckage. She fell to her knees, a violet wave of power being released from her she fell to the ground, her screams deafening.  _ _   
_ _ “The Avengers, they’re dead.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

The ground was wet, slickened with rain and blood. My hands and knees were sinking into the ground, my screams and sobs racking through my body. They were my friends, my family, and they were dead because I wasn’t there to protect them. Steve’s shield was broken to pieces, Thor’s hammer broken as well. It had seemed as though Tony’s armor had suffocated him, even though the remnants of a fight still lingered on his suit. The hulk had spears littered around his body, the most prominent was the one sticking out of his head. Clint was sitting up, an arrow notched in his bow, blood covering his body with a single bullet hole to the head. Nat laid practically broken her body in different angles, her eyes still open. Bucky was laying not far from Steve, his arm was extended out towards Steve, as though he had tried to reach him. And then there was Steve, he was laying there with his eyes open, his usual headwear discarded as blood trickled down his face. It was practically impossible to figure out what exactly caused his death, he was wearing his stealth suit, any blood practically mixing with his suit. I looked closer, and my heart stopped when I saw what caused his death; his heart was missing. It felt like my breath had been knocked out of my lungs. I leaned forward, my head resting on my arms as the mud practically covered me.

“Bring them back.”   
Looking up at the sky, I screamed, the tears falling freely.

“Bring them back! Bring them back!”   
The sobs racked through me, and I calmed myself for a few seconds, hearing the whispers of the remaining heroes behind me. I gathered myself together, lifting my hands and wiping the tears that had fallen. I stood, shaking my hands of the mud that had started to dry. I walked over to Steve’s shield, kneeling down and touching the star. The pieces of the shield came back together, and I sighed as I stood up, the shield a heavy weight in my arms. I turned, looking at what remained of my family. I sighed, closing my eyes as I lifted my hand, the violet hue surrounding it as it went to fix what could be fixed to the team. The spears were removed from Hulk, Nat’s body was repaired to its original form, the bullet wound on Clint forehead was removed, Steve’s heart was replaced, as best as it could and Tony’s suit was expanded, all the damage done to them practically undone except for the return of life. I sighed as I clutched my hand together, their bodies lifting from the ground, encased in a violet casket. I turned on my heel, making my way back towards the cliff and the remaining heroes. Once I was at the foot of the cliff, I flicked my wrist, lifting off the ground and landing in front of Freya and Logan. Their caskets floated behind me, almost as though they were asleep at first glance.

“Gather your friends, your warriors and your fallen. We’ve won and we’ve lost, we shall mourn when this over.”   
“Little spitfire it is over, we won.”   
I shook my head, looking at Logan.

“It’s not over until he’s dead. Someone bring me Thanos.”   



	5. Part Four

_**This chapter gets dark towards the end with a descriptive killing. Please do not read if this in any way triggers you!** _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ Previously: _ _   
_ _ “Gather your friends, your warriors and your fallen. We’ve won and we’ve lost, we shall mourn when this over.” _ _   
_ _ “Little spitfire it is over, we won.” _ _   
_ _ I shook my head, looking at Logan. _

_ “It’s not over until he’s dead. Someone bring me Thanos.” _   
⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

No one moved and I grew angrier,    
“I said, bring me Thanos!”   
They nodded, leaving and I went to follow, Logan grabbing my wrist when I did, forcing me to stop and face him.   
“Little spitfire you know that’s not a good idea.”

I pulled my wrist from his grasp, turning to face him completely.   
“The Avengers are dead because of him Logan and we barely just won. What happens if we let him live and he escapes only to come back again? We’ll lose. That up there, we can’t handle that, not without them.”   
“But we can try.”   
“And die. You’ve lived only half as long as I have Logan, seen just about the same, you can not stand there and tell me that if it was your team, your friends, your family who was dead that you wouldn’t do the same thing I’m about to do.”   
I turn when I hear rustling, seeing the heroes pulling Thanos along. He was covered in blood, grim and sweat, and I couldn’t help but grin when I noticed the blood was his. I lowered the team to the ground, stepping forward as they threw Thanos to the ground. He flew forward, not even bothering to try and catch himself. I kicked him, feeling a surge of happiness when he grunted.   
“Get up.”   
He didn’t make any attempt to move, almost as though he couldn’t move or he just didn’t hear me. I kicked him again but harder, leaning down to his level.

“I said get up.”   
He grunted as hands descended upon him, pulling him up to stand. I stood to my full height, standing in front of him. His eyes roamed the place, and he grinned when his eyes landed on their caskets.

“Are you going to kill me for their death? It won't bring them back.”   
I nodded, looking down at my hand as it started to glow violet. 

“Killing out of revenge isn’t my m.o, not anymore. I’m not going to kill you for killing my family, I’m going to kill you so that anyone else who dares to believe that they can come to Earth and attack us that we will not just stand by and watch. You won’t be a martyr Thanos, you’ll be a warning.”   
He grinned, looking me in the eye.

“And what makes you think that you can kill me? You're just a pathetic human.”

“And it was just a pathetic human that managed to bring you down and defeat your armies. You may be feared throughout the galaxy but they will all know who it was that brought you to your knees and killed you.”   
I brought my hand back, punching him in the face. He fell backwards, rolling his head to look at me. He grinned, spitting out blood as he did. Hands dispersed to grab him again but I shook my head, the flame dying as I lowered my hand.

“I thought you said you were going to kill me?”   
“I am, you’re dying right now as we speak. I punched you while my hand held a flame. You will start to feel an intense fire anytime now. It will spread throughout your body before you overheat where you are too hot to touch. When that happens, I can assure you that I will kill you.”   
I turned on my heel when he called out to me.

“You know they begged for their lives? They even called for you, screaming for their great and powerful “Commander” as I killed them one by one. Your little boy toy even had the audacity to call out for you while I ripped his heart out. The last thing he said was “I loved you” It's a shame that he used the past tense instead of the present tense. I guess when you leave your friends and so called family to die, the love really does die along with it.”

He started to laugh and I could feel my anger rising.

_ I loved you. _

“Little spitfire come on, don’t. He’s just edging you on, don't let him win.”

I glared at Logan who took a step back, holding his hands up as he did. I turned towards Thanos who was now standing, the heroes with weapons pointed at him.

“Come on then, hit me. You know they fought to the very end? Even as I ripped his heart from his chest cavity he still fought. Stark fought with just as much vigor. Even as the oxygen left his lungs, he continued to fight. Even Hulk fought till the end. The spear did him in however, and I got to watch the life leave his eyes as well.”   
I stalked forward, both my hands lighting with a violet flame that grew bigger with each step. I could feel my hair growing hot, the ends lighting violet. Once I was in front of him I punched him, watching as he fell to the ground. I stalked closer, picking him up by his throat. The flames burned into his skin, leaving my handprint on his neck. 

“They begged and they begged. Screaming out to the heavens in hopes that their saviour would appear to help them. But you never came and they died. Their blood, their blood is on your hands. It was you, the great Commander who killed the mighty Avengers.”   
Sneering, I pressed harder on his neck before my right hand lunged backwards, the flame growing and surging violet as I shoved it forward, the flame burning his chest plate and skin. I shoved my hand threw his chest, grabbing his heart. His face contorted into one of shock and pain. 

“It was you who killed the Avengers, but it’ll be me who kills you.”   
I yanked my hand out, his heart in my hand as he fell to the ground. I looked at his heart before it lit up in flames. I let the ashes fall to the ground before I turned to face the remaining heroes.

“Once everyone has been accounted for the leaders and I will need to meet. We still have to decide what to do with the infinity stones.”   
I bent down and lifted his hand, pulling the gauntlet off his hand. I started to walk away before I stopped and turned, throwing a fireball at his body. He lit up in violet, the sight welcoming for only a second. 

“And what happens after Commander?”   
I looked at the heroes seeing the defeat and anguish on their faces.

“Then your all on your own.”

I turned, lifting their caskets with a wave of my hand as I started to walk back towards the city. I heard heavy foot fall before they lightened, the person wrapping their arms around me and pulling me close.

“It’ll be ok little spitfire. One way or the other, it will be ok. I promise.”

  
  



	6. Part Five

_ Previously: _

_ “And what happens after Commander?” _ _   
_ _ I looked at the heroes seeing the defeat and anguish on their faces. _

_ “Then your all on your own.” _

_ I turned, lifting their caskets with a wave of my hand as I started to walk back towards the city. I heard heavy foot fall before they lightened, the person wrapping their arms around me and pulling me close. _

_ “It’ll be ok little spitfire. One way or the other, it will be ok. I promise.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Elaina’s View:

Turning on my heel, I told Lewis to follow me. He mumbled something and I didn’t bother to ask him what he had said. 

“Where are we going?”   
“We’re going to that building,” 

I pointed to the building that was across from the building we had just came from.

“And we are going to wait for the Commander.”   
“Wait?! Elaina she’s dead!”   
“We wait. The Commander will come for us, I know it.”   
I opened the door, stepping in and moving towards the window. I sat down, watching the building for any sign of movement.   
“This is a waste of time. We should be preparing for what’s coming, not wasting our time trying to find someone who is dead.”   
I cut Lewis a side glance, seeing that he was sitting on the bed, watching me.

“Rank.”   
“I hate you.”   
I shook my head, grinning.   
“No you don’t.”   
“Say’s you.”   
I rolled my eyes, pulling out the tablet and reading over the Commander’s file. She had to be in that building and she had to be that woman who I spoke to. It matched all her other m.o’s and no one really knew the extent of her powers. 

Slight Timeskip

“Elaina, Elaina look!”   
Shaking my head, I jumped up, looking out the window where Lewis was pointing.

“Oh my god, it’s her!”   
I jumped up, pushing the door open and running outside. Her back was turned towards me, and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

“Excuse me, miss?”

She jumped, turning towards me. I saw a flash before she turned, smiling. 

“Hello dear. Where you able to find your friend?”

I shook my head, looking up at her.

“No but uh, I think we’ve gotten a lead on where she could be though.”

“Well that’s good dear. I’m glad you’ve found her.”

I nodded, pulling the tablet out of my pocket. I pulled up the security footage from the buildings around us, tapping on the one that had a clear view of her before I had came out. I flipped it around towards her, pressing play.

“Yeah, and it’s a really good lead to.”

I watched her as she watched the video, shutting the tablet off when the video ended. She looked down at me, shaking her head with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry dear, but I am not who you’re looking for.”

I nodded, placing my hands in my pockets.

“You’re right, you’re not. Except, you are. This is a clear picture of you, of the Commander and you’re both the same. Now I can either go to the council and let them know that there is an unregistered person living here, who according to record has never once existed, or you can come back with me as the Commander.”

She huffed, shaking her head as she walked down the stairs, stopping in front of me.

“You’re bluffing.”   
She lifted her arm, her cloak moving as she lifted her wrist, pointing to the band.

“The council does know that I exist. They’ve known since I was born.”

I grinned, looking up at her.

“Which time? See, the way I figure, my partner will send the council the security footage from this entire block, and they’ll see that you’re not who you say you are.”

“And then what? There is nothing in this universe that can hold me, let alone stop me.”

I opened my mouth, seeing the purple hue in her eyes.

“So you are the commander then!”

She huffed, closing her eyes before she turned, walking back up the stairs and unlocking her door. She turned towards me, holding the door open.

“Well, are you going to come in or just stand out there, gaping?”

I nodded, turning towards the building Lewis was in and giving him a thumbs up, running up the stairs and into the building. She shut the door behind her, reaching up and pulling the hood off. She didn’t look like the old woman from before, and she didn’t look like her Shield picture either.

“So then what do you want?”

  
  



	7. Part Six

_ Previously: _

_ “So you are the commander then!” _

_ She huffed, closing her eyes before she turned, walking back up the stairs and unlocking her door. She turned towards me, holding the door open. _

_ “Well, are you going to come in or just stand out there, gaping?” _

_ I nodded, turning towards the building Lewis was in and giving him a thumbs up, running up the stairs and into the building. She shut the door behind her, reaching up and pulling the hood off. She didn’t look like the old woman from before, and she didn’t look like her Shield picture either. _

_ “So then what do you want?” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“Are you going to invite your friend over or is he meant to keep watch from the second floor window?”

Elania made a face as I leaned back against the counter, watching her.

“Ho-”

“You read my file didn’t you? If you did then you should know at least half of what I can do. That includes x-ray vision and super hearing. You’re not as quiet as you’d think.”

“Oh.”

“Mhmm. So what do you want Elaina Rivers?”

She made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“How do you- I never told you my name.”

I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I know a lot of things Elaina but what I don’t know is why you’re here.”

“There’s, you were apart of the age of heroes. You and your team, you faced unspeakable foes and you stopped each and every one of them. And then Thanos happened and you stopped. All of you, you all stopped. And it was fine for a time, but now, there’s a new threat and we need your help.”

“First off, I didn’t stop, and neither did the others. Secondly, I don’t do that anymore. The council has procedures put in place, things they can use to stop whatever may be coming. And third, don’t even mention them again.”

“The council may have procedures in place but none of them will stop what’s coming. We need your help.”

“Yeah? And how do you think I’ll be of any help?”

She looked down at her mug, picking at it.

“I need you to go back in time, to before Thanos happened and bring the Avengers here.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“Your, that’s stupid.”

I laughed, pushing off the counter.

“I mean, honestly, that’s got to be the dumbest thing ever. And you’re supposed to be the best? Do you know what happens when you time travel? You can’t just go back in time and change things the way you want to. You can’t just go to the past and bring it to the future without repercussions. It doesn’t just work like that.”

She looked up at me, glaring slightly.

“You could figure it out. If you really wanted to, you could figure it out, you could find a way.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“I could’ve also brought them back. I could’ve went back to before Thanos killed them, to before he captured them, hell I could’ve went back to before Thanos even attacked and warned them. I thought about it. But do you know why I didn’t? Because it wouldn’t have changed anything! It wouldn’t have changed anything!”

I shook my head, walking past her, violet whisps circling around her, pulling her out of the seat. She started kicking and wriggling as I walked through the apartment, the door flying open. I pushed her through the door, dropping her on the step, standing in the doorway, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared down at her.

“You need to leave. I’m sorry but I can not help you. It will take you seven minutes to get everything typed up and sent to the council. It’ll take them another thirty minutes to dispatch a team here. By then, it’ll be too late. I’ll already be gone.”

I turned as she stood up, coughing.

“You’re supposed to help people! You’re the commander for crying out loud! Your job is to help people! What happened to you?”

I turned my head to the side, huffing.

“I’m not supposed to do anything.”

I shook my head, the door slamming shut as I walked off.

“Not anymore.” 


	8. Part Seven

_ Previously: _

_ “You need to leave. I’m sorry but I can not help you. It will take you seven minutes to get everything typed up and sent to the council. It’ll take them another thirty minutes to dispatch a team here. By then, it’ll be too late. I’ll already be gone.” _

_ I turned as she stood up, coughing. _

_ “You’re supposed to help people! You’re the commander for crying out loud! Your job is to help people! What happened to you?” _

_ I turned my head to the side, huffing. _

_ “I’m not supposed to do anything.” _

_ I shook my head, the door slamming shut as I walked off. _

_ “Not anymore.”  _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

100 Year’s Ago:

“You could stay.”

She shook her head, keeping her gaze on the window.

“No. I-I need to leave Lo. I can’t stay here.”

Logan sighed, pushing off the door frame and walking towards her, stopping beside her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him, kissing the crown of her head.

“I know. I know you can’t. But maybe you don’t have to leave just yet. You can come with me. You know I’m the best at hiding out and avoiding everyone.”

She snorted, nodding.

“Yeah, okay. Okay.”

Logan nodded, squeezing her gently.

“Okay. Are you- when do you want to leave?”

“I have to, preparations have to be made. There’s-I have to plan the funerals, let the people know. I can’t leave yet.”

Logan sighed, leaning his head on top of hers as she started to cry.

“Okay, it’s okay spitfire. There’s still time for all of that and you don’t have to do it alone, okay? We’re all here, we’re all here to help you if you want it. You don’t have to do this alone.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Now:

The Commander was right. By the time the team the council had dispatched arrived, she was gone. There was no sign she was ever there, the building she was staying in, empty. It even had dust, making it look like the building had been abandoned for some time. Elaina was called before the council, the council reprimanding her before he showed them the footage, everyone gasping when they saw her.

“She’s alive.”

“We were- we all believed that she was dead.”

“Well she’s not. Which means I was right and you all were wrong.”

One of the council members snorted, leaning back in their chair as the others started to yell.

“Enough!”

Everyone fell silent as they looked over at Enrique, lowering their heads.

“Miss Rivers, you have been, quite adamant about the Commander being alive and you were right. However, if this woman really is the Commander, it seems she has made it very clear that she does not wish, or want to help.”

Elaina shook her head, leaning forward.

“I can get her to! I found her, when you all said she was dead, I found her! I can get her to help us! I can!”

Enrique nodded, leaning back, holding his hand up.

“You’ve spent too much time on the Commander when your resources would’ve been better spent somewhere else. But, seeing as how you were correct with the Commander being alive, we will give you the benefit of the doubt.”   
“What?”

“You have four days to find the Commander and bring her here, to help us. If she refuses, and you can’t get her to come here to help, then we’re done. You will drop everything there is with the Commander and you will no longer work for us.”

Elaina went to say something when Enrique shook his head, huffing.

“No, this is your only option. Had you’ve done something other than obsess over the Commander we would be having a different discussion but you didn’t and we’re not. Now, you have four days. I suggest you get to work.”

Elaina nodded, thanking them as she left the room.

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Finding somewhere new to relocate to was easy. I had places all over that were empty, waiting for me to move into them if I needed to. It was a failsafe I had put in place years ago, should someone find me. I was actually surprised it had taken them this long to find me, but at the same time I wasn’t because I had spent so long making sure I wasn’t found. I sighed as I cut the light on, looking around. I hadn’t been back here since, I hadn’t been back here in a long time, the place looking like I had never left. It even felt the same. I sighed as I ran my hands over the back of the couch, walking through the living room and down the hall, pushing the bedroom door open. I stopped in the doorway, looking around. It was cold, cold and lonely. I switched the light on, walking over to the closet. I walked to the end of the closet, pushing the clothes out of the way, seeing the silver panel slide out of the wall. I put the pin in, watching as part of the wall opened, the container inside spinning. I fell to my knees when it stopped, sobbing.

  
  



	9. Part Eight

_ Previously: _

_ I hadn’t been back here in a long time, the place looking like I had never left. It even felt the same. I sighed as I ran my hands over the back of the couch, walking through the living room and down the hall, pushing the bedroom door open. I stopped in the doorway, looking around. It was cold, cold and lonely. I switched the light on, walking over to the closet. I walked to the end of the closet, pushing the clothes out of the way, seeing the silver panel slide out of the wall. I put the pin in, watching as part of the wall opened, the container inside spinning. I fell to my knees when it stopped, sobbing. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

The shield still looked exactly the same as it did then, the paint job still holding after all this time. My powers rebuilt the shield that day, but I had left the outline of it on the back, where you could see it if you looked, a reminder of my failure. It still had the dents from when Peggy had shot him, the scratches left from T’Challa, and the burn marks from where he had ran into my line of fire. The shield was supposed to be in the hall of heroes, but I had told them the shield was lost, and there was no shield to give. But there was a shield, and I could’ve given it to them but I couldn’t. It wasn’t theirs to have. They could have everything else, whatever they wanted but they couldn’t have this, they couldn’t have his shield. 

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

100 Years Ago:

The stage was filled with people, the leaders of each team standing side by side, camera’s recording, phone’s flashing as I walked up the stage, stopping at the podium. There were two big screen tvs on both sides of me, lifted in the air so the people in the back could see. The crowds were huge, going back so far they’d blur together with the buildings. 

“Good morning.”

Everyone and everything fell silent as I looked up, seeing the proctor with my speech. 

“For the past month and a half, the world has been at a tipping point due to the attacks from Thanos and his armies. Last week,”

I sighed, looking down at the podium, biting my bottom lip as I looked back up.

“Last week, the heroes of the world came together in one final attempt to stop Thanos and his armies. We were successful in stopping Thanos. However,”

Casting a glance over the crowd, it was like everyone was leaning forward, holding their breath, waiting.

“However, during the final battle we suffered some major losses. Among those lost were, X-Men Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kevin Sydney, John Proudstar, Kate Pryde, Alison Blaire, Megan Gwynn, Warren Worthington the third, Tyrone Johnson, Tandy Bowen. Wakandian warriors, Ayo, Aneka, Malice, Zola, M’Daka, Mokadi, Cangza, D’Kar. Asgardian warriors Brokk, Sigyn, Volla, Tyr, Hoder, Ymir, Kryllk, Karnilla, Aeltri, Fasolt. And finally, Natasha Romanoff, Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Tony Stark and,”

I blinked, willing the tears back as I looked back up 

“And Steve Rogers.”

There were gasps, the reports rushing forward, their hands in the air.

“Despite our best efforts, we were unable to save the heros lost.”   
“How did they die?!”

“Our heroes made the choice to sacrifice their lives for everyone on and off of earth. We owe each and every one of them a debt we can never repay. Their families were notified after we had confirmation.”

“What about you? Why are you the only one we’re hearing from?”

“It- funerals were held for everyone privately, their family and friends given the chance to grieve out of the public eye. The- the government leaders have decided that there will be a public funeral held for the Avengers. More details will be given about that at a later time. Thank you.”

I turned, feeling the tears starting to fall when Logan came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

“You did good spitfire. We can get out of here now okay?”

I shook my head, sniffling.

“I have to- I have to be here for the funerals. They’ve already asked me to.”

Logan sighed, pulling me further into his side as he kissed my forehead.

“We’ll leave after then.”

I nodded, closing my eyes and letting Logan lead me into the building.

  
  



	10. Part Nine

_ Previously: _

_ “It- funerals were held for everyone privately, their family and friends given the chance to grieve out of the public eye. The- the government leaders have decided that there will be a public funeral held for the Avengers. More details will be given about that at a later time. Thank you.” _

_ I turned, feeling the tears starting to fall when Logan came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. _

_ “You did good spitfire. We can get out of here now okay?” _

_ I shook my head, sniffling. _

_ “I have to- I have to be here for the funerals. They’ve already asked me to.” _

_ Logan sighed, pulling me further into his side as he kissed my forehead. _

_ “We’ll leave after then.” _

_ I nodded, closing my eyes and letting Logan lead me into the building. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“You’re doing great.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

Logan snorted, watching me as I pulled my hair into a loose braid, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“What?”

“You don’t have to stay. I mean, I understand why you’re staying but I also don't. You were so ready to leave when it happened it just-”   
“Just what?”

“It feels like you're avoiding leaving because everything here reminds you of them. If you leave, it’ll be like you’re leaving them.”

This time it was my turn to snort, standing up and smoothing down my dress as I walked towards Logan.

“I’m not avoiding leaving. I have duties that I need to fulfill. I can’t just leave them unfinished.”   
“You could actually. Because you already said goodbye to them.”

I sighed, casting a look at the shield.

“But this time it’ll really be real.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

My heart stopped at the sight of the caskets, side by side, covered by a black flag holding their insignias. Everyone turned to look at me when they heard my gasp, the president walking towards me.

“Commander, thank you for being here today.”

I nodded, not trusting my voice as my gaze landed on his casket.

“Commander?”

I shook my head, turning to look at the president.

“I’m sorry?”

He smiled softly, nodding.

“I was just asking if you would be leading the march. The plan is the lead them through the city, for one final march through the city they protected.”

I nodded, biting my lip.

“So you’ll lead the march then? As the only living av-”

“I’ll lead the procession Mr. President.”

He nodded, taking a step back.

“Of course, great, thank you so much.”

I walked past him, walking towards the caskets, stopping in front of his. I jumped when someone touched my shoulder, seeing T’Challa. He smiled softly as I turned, wrapping my arms around him. Okoye stopped the Dora Milaje from stepping forward, holding her spear in front of them, shaking her head. T’Challa wrapped his arms around me as I closed my eyes, sighing.

“Thank you for being here.”

“Where else would we be?”

I made a face when he said “we,” leaning back. He nodded behind me, letting me go as I turned, gasping. Everyone who was there that day, from the Asgardian warriors to the vigilanties that helped, were all standing together.

“What- why is everyone here?”

“Because you’d do the same for us.”

I gasped, turning to see Bucky standing beside Logan, a small smile on his face.

“Bucky.”

He walked towards me, Logan walking towards the others who were watching.

“You don’t have to do this alone. You have all of us. Whatever you need, we’re there.”

I nodded, willing my tears to stay at bay.

“Thank you.”

Bucky shook his head, wrapping his arms around me.

“You don’t have to thank us. You’d do the same and so much more for us”

I nodded, looking over when the announcer had said it was time. Lady Sif and Heimdall walked towards me, Lady Sif nodding towards Heimdall.

“This is for you.”

Heimdall raised his arms, a cloak fanning out. I gasped, running my eyes over it. The cloak was all black, their insignias like constellations, the team's colors and insignias woven together to form the “a,” their names and titles below it in gold. It was lined with black fur, a few whites here and there. I looked over at Lady Sif, slightly shaking my head.

“It’s beautiful but I-”

She shook her head, her hand moving from the hilt of her sword to the cape, taking it from Heimdall and walking behind me, placing it on my shoulders, holding it in place as she walked in front of me, tying it together.

“It was made by the finest seamstress in Asgard with only the softest and finest thread. It is our gift to you.”

She stepped back, smirking slightly.

“And should you try to refuse-”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“Thank you La-”

“Sif. My friends call me Sif.”

I smiled, nodding.

“Thank you Sif.”

She nodded, bowing her head slightly before she turned, walking towards the others. I looked over at Heimdall, sighing softly.

“Where is Loki?”

“He shall show.”

“You’ve seen it?”

He nodded once as he held his arm out, nodding towards his arm when I hesitated. I sighed, placing my hand on top of his arm, falling into step beside him.

“I know it.” 

We came to a stop in front of the caskets, my heart dropping once more. Heimdall squeezed my hand, whispering so only I could hear.

“Keep your gaze forward and walk. Don’t linger on the people or the destination, just walk.”

I nodded, closing my eyes as he joined Sif and the Asgardians. Everyone was standing behind the caskets, the teams standing behind the family of the Avengers, followed by the Wakandians and the Asgardians, T’Challa and Heimdall walking in front of them. I sighed as I opened my eyes, knowing they were no longer e/c but a light violet, lifting my hand, watching the violet wisps circle around the caskets before they were lifted off the floor. I turned, dropping my hand as I nodded at the president who said something to the man beside him and then I could faintly hear the music starting. I closed my eyes, memories flashing before I gasped, taking a step forward, the caskets following.

  
  



	11. Part Ten

_ Previously: _

_ “Keep your gaze forward and walk. Don’t linger on the people or the destination, just walk.” _

_ I nodded, closing my eyes as he joined Sif and the Asgardians. Everyone was standing behind the caskets, the teams standing behind the family of the Avengers, followed by the Wakandians and the Asgardians, T’Challa and Heimdall walking in front of them. I sighed as I opened my eyes, knowing they were no longer e/c but a light violet, lifting my hand, watching the violet wisps circle around the caskets before they were lifted off the floor. I turned, dropping my hand as I nodded at the president who said something to the man beside him and then I could faintly hear the music starting. I closed my eyes, memories flashing before I gasped, taking a step forward, the caskets following. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Present:

“Lewis would you shut up? If she’s here she’ll hear us because of your big mouth!”

Lewis huffed, letting the door slam shut. Elaina turned, glaring at Lewis as she threw her hands up.

“Lewis! What the actuall fuck?! What did I just say?! Be quiet!”

Elaina rolled her eyes, waving her arm around.

“Just look around. And for the love of all things, be quiet!”

Lewis glared as he nodded, turning and walking around, shining his light. Elaina turned, shining her light along the wall. She gasped as she walked closer, looking at the pictures. Some were personal, the Commander and the Captain kissing in some, her arms thrown around his. There were some group shots, everyone laughing and smiling. 

“Elaina.”

Elaina said nothing as she looked further down the hall, Lewis shining his light up, stopping at the violet eyes.

“Elaina!”

Elaina huffed, turning towards Lewis, shining her light.

“What?” 

“I think, I think I’ve found what we’re looking for.”

Elaina made a face, tilting her head to the side as she moved her flashlight towards where Lewis was shining his, gasping.

“Commander.”

Elaina took a step forward, the Commander’s eyes snapping towards her, the violet hue her eyes had glowing darker. Elaina stopped beside Lewis, holding her hands up in front of her, keeping her eyes on the Commander.

“I was given four days to find you. It’s already been three.”

She tilted her head to the side, slightly shaking her head.

“I don’t care.”

Elaina nodded, stepping back Lewis’s foot when he huffed.

“You do care. You’ve always cared, it’s who you are.”

Elaina lifted her flashlight, shining it onto the wall, nodding towards it.

“That proves that you care. This place, everything here proves that you care. You’ve been alone, for years, you stopped having to rely on people. You stopped having to care about them but you still do. That’s not something you can change, nor should you. But what you’re doing, by refusing to help, you’re not just hurting yourself, you're hurting them.”

The Commander’s hands lit violet as she took a step forward, Elaina moving in front of Lewis.

“The memories you have of them, the little pieces of you that you got from them, you’re ruining them.”

The Commander said nothing as she turned, disappearing down the hall. Lewis leaned forward, looking over at Elaina.

“What just happened?”

Elaina shrugged, tilting her head to the side.

“I dunno.”

Lewis went to say something when the Commander came back, the lights in the room cutting on. She stopped in front of Elaina, nodding.

“Let’s go.”

Elaina nodded, stepping to the side as the Commander walked forward, both Elaina and Lewis gasping.

“Is that-”

“Captain America’s shield.”

“I thought that was in the hall of heroes.”

Elaina nodded, looking over at Lewis.

“It’s supposed to be.”

“Huh.”

The Commander turned, tilting her head to the side.

“Are you two coming or what?”

Elaina and Lewis nodded, shutting their flashlights off, following after her.

  
  



	12. Part Eleven

_ Previously: _

_ “What just happened?” _

_ Elaina shrugged, tilting her head to the side. _

_ “I dunno.” _

_ Lewis went to say something when the Commander came back, the lights in the room cutting on. She stopped in front of Elaina, nodding. _

_ “Let’s go.” _

_ Elaina nodded, stepping to the side as the Commander walked forward, both Elaina and Lewis gasping. _

_ “Is that-” _

_ “Captain America’s shield.” _

_ “I thought that was in the hall of heroes.” _

_ Elaina nodded, looking over at Lewis. _

_ “It’s supposed to be.” _

_ “Huh.” _

_ The Commander turned, tilting her head to the side. _

_ “Are you two coming or what?” _

_ Elaina and Lewis nodded, shutting their flashlights off, following after her. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“They’re expecting me?”

I looked between them both, tilting my head to the side, huffing. I leaned forward, looking over at the boy.

“You’re her friend?”

He jumped, turning towards me his eyes wide.

“I’m sorry?”

“From Saturday. You were in the building across from mine.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah that was me, Lewis.”

“Right so the council, they’re expecting me?”

He nodded towards Elaina, looking back at me.

“They’re expecting her to fail.”

I tilted my head to the side, looking over at Elaina.

“Really?”

She nodded, casting a glance over at me.

“Uh yeah. Well, they gave me four days to find you and if I didn’t then I had to quit. I had to stop looking into you and I would no longer be an agent.”

She looked over at me, grinning.

“So thank you for agreeing to come with.”

I shrugged, grinning.

“Well you were guilt tripping me so.”

Elaina’s eyes widened as she shook her head, turning down a side road.

“I was not!”

“Where to! You used them against me. It’s a great motivator by the way but yeah, guilt tripping.”

“Can I ask you something?”

I turned my head towards Lewis, tilting my head.

“Sure.”

“Is that really his shield? The shield?”

I went to say something before I stopped, nodding.

“Yeah. yeah it is.”

“I thought it was in the hall of heroes?”

“I didn’t give it to them.”

I shook my head, leaning back against the seats.

“The one in the hall of heroes is a replica, one that I had created.”

The car fell into an awkward silence as Elaina pulled into a garage, parking.

“I’ve already called ahead so they’re waiting. Pretty sure they think I’m going to be giving them my resignation so.”

Elaina shrugged as we got out of the car, Lewis following behind us as we walked into an elevator.

“Well let's go give them some heart attacks then.”

Elaina laughed as Lewis snorted, the numbers ticking by before the elevator stopped, the doors opening. I followed behind Elaina and Lewis, looking around as they walked into a room, Elaina telling me to stay. The halls were lined with their pictures, plaques with pictures of some missions above them. At the end of the hall was the insignia for the avengers, a group picture of us all together below it, our names and titles inscribed in gold below it.

“Commander?”

I jumped, turning, Elaina standing at the door way, her head tilted to the side.

“Are you-”

I walked towards her, stopping in front of her.

“Are they ready?”

She nodded, taking a step back.

“Yeah, they’re ready for you.”

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Elaina nodded, turning and walking into the room. I could hear her announcing me before I sighed, stepping forward.

  
  



	13. Part Twelve

_ Previously: _

_ “Commander?” _

_ I jumped, turning, Elaina standing at the door way, her head tilted to the side. _

_ “Are you-” _

_ I walked towards her, stopping in front of her. _

_ “Are they ready?” _

_ She nodded, taking a step back. _

_ “Yeah, they’re ready for you.” _

_ I nodded, taking a deep breath. _

_ “Okay, let’s go.” _

_ Elaina nodded, turning and walking into the room. I could hear her announcing me before I sighed, stepping forward. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

They were yelling, slamming their fists onto the table, growing louder.

“How can we be sure that this is the Commander?”

“The Commander is dead!”   
“This person is a phoney!”

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest, lifting my foot and slamming it down, a wave of violet expanding out, climbing up the walls of the room before it faded in the middle of the ceiling. Everyone stopped talking, turning to look at me. 

“Are you done?”

One of the council members opened their mouth to say something, stopping when I held my hand up, their eyes widening at the violet whisps circling around my hand.

“You should take a seat Lexus.”

I tilted my head to the side, nodding slightly.

“Actually, you all should sit down.”

They all sat down, the one who had stayed seated smirking behind his hand.

“Enrique is this really how you treat an old friend?”

Gasps filled the room, Enrique grinning as he sat up in the chair.

“Wait hold up.”

I turned towards Elaina and Lewis, grinning.

“Yes?”   
“You two know each other?”

“I’m the one who got him high eminence.” 

I turned back towards Enrique, nodding towards the members of the council. 

“These are new though.”

Enrique shrugged, tilting his head to the side.

“I needed some help.”

I snorted, shaking my head.

“Yeah I bet you did need some help. Heavy is the head that holds all the power.”   
“You would know.”

“Wait so this whole time, you knew she was still alive?!”

Enrique nodded, looking over at Elaina.

“I did.”

“So the threats you made about me having to quit they were all just what? Ideal threats?”

Enrique shook his head, grinning.

“No, they were all very real.”   
“But-”

Enrique held his hand up, silencing Elaina.

“I knew she was alive but it’s been years since I last saw her. For all I could’ve known she was dead. The last I saw her w-”   
“Was when the council was first created. It was my idea that there needed to be a system of leaders put in place, protocols in place for every possible situation. I stayed for a month, helping Enrique find his footing with everything and then I left. I watched him through a hologram for four days to make sure he was okay and then I stopped.”

I looked over at Enrique, grining.

“He managed to not burn the place down so I figured I’d made the right choice.”

“So the car ride was just you playing a part?”

I shook my head looking back over at Elaina.

“No those were real. I didn’t know if Enrique was still alive. Someone else could’ve been high eminence. I didn’t know.”

Enrique laughed, shaking his head as I turned back towards him, tilting my head to the side.

“Now what’s the situation? 

  
  



	14. Part Thirteen

_ Previously: _

_ “I knew she was alive but it’s been years since I last saw her. For all I could’ve known she was dead. The last I saw her w-” _ _   
_ _ “Was when the council was first created. It was my idea that there needed to be a system of leaders put in place, protocols in place for every possible situation. I stayed for a month, helping Enrique find his footing with everything and then I left. I watched him through a hologram for four days to make sure he was okay and then I stopped.” _

_ I looked over at Enrique, grining. _

_ “He managed to not burn the place down so I figured I’d made the right choice.” _

_ “So the car ride was just you playing a part?” _

_ I shook my head looking back over at Elaina. _

_ “No those were real. I didn’t know if Enrique was still alive. Someone else could’ve been high eminence. I didn’t know.” _

_ Enrique laughed, shaking his head as I turned back towards him, tilting my head to the side. _

_ “Now what’s the situation?  _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

100 Years Ago:

It had started to rain during the procession, but we continued on. They had brought tents out at the end as I led the caskets to the front, the President saying a few words as everyone sat down. The ceremony was a blur, Bucky taking my hand in his and squeezing, causing me to shake my head.

“What?”

“It’s time for you to go up.”

I nodded, walking up the stairs, stopping behind the podium. I sighed, looking up at the crowds, blinking back the tears.

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“She hasn’t moved. She’s just, she hasn’t moved.”

Bucky sighed, looking over at where Y/N was kneeling. Even if he couldn’t hear her, he could tell she was crying. Her shoulders were moving as she leaned forward, her head slightly shaking.

“I’ll get her.”

“I wouldn’t. She attacked Lady Sif when she went to try.”

“She’s grieving.”

“Either way we can’t just leave her out there. She’ll get sick.”

“I don’t think she can get sick. Can she?”

Logan shrugged, looking over at Sam.

“I’ve never seen her sick before so, no?”

“We still can’t leave her out there.”

“I’ll go.”

They all turned towards the doorway as he walked in, his hands behind his back.

“Unless you all have the abilities to subdue her.”

His eyes flashed green, causing Logan to growl.

“We don’t want to hurt her Loki.”

He tilted his head to the side, grinning.

“Who said anything about hurting her?”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“It’s time to come in little one.”

“No.”

Loki huffed, looking down at Y/N.

“You’ve been out here all day. Plus it is raining. You’ve ruined the cloak Sif had made for you. And I know it was quite beautiful. We should go in, and get you out of these wet clothes and into something warmer.”

“I-I ca-I can’t move.”

Loki made a face, moving to kneel beside Y/N, using his powers to create knee pads.

“Then let me help you.”

She slowly shook her head, her bottom lip quivering.

“I can’t. I can’t move. I can’t think. I can’t breathe. I can’t feel”

“Oh little one.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as she sobbed. Loki held her in his arms, whispering in her ear until her sobs subsided to whimpers.

“Let’s go inside now okay?”

She didn’t respond, and Loki sighed softly, adjusting her in his arms, standing up. He used his powers to keep them from getting wet as he walked towards the compound, Sam opening the door for him.

“Is she okay?”

“Loki what’s wrong?”

“Hey we’re talking to you!” 

Loki ignored them, walking through the portal he created, the portal closing before the others could get through it.

“Uh what the hell just happened?”   
“Did he just kidnap Y/N?”

Sam snorted, shaking his head.

“Maybe he can help her.”   
“We’re her friends!”

Sam shrugged, tilting his head to the side.

“So is he in a weird, odd, way. Maybe he can help her where you both can’t.”

  
  



	15. Part Fourteen

_ Previously: _

_ “Loki what’s wrong?” _

_ “Hey we’re talking to you!”  _

_ Loki ignored them, walking through the portal he created, the portal closing before the others could get through it. _

_ “Uh what the hell just happened?” _ _   
_ _ “Did he just kidnap Y/N?” _

_ Sam snorted, shaking his head. _

_ “Maybe he can help her.” _ _   
_ _ “We’re her friends!” _

_ Sam shrugged, tilting his head to the side. _

_ “So is he in a weird, odd, way. Maybe he can help her where you both can’t.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

It had been six months of preparing. Training the troops, showing them new fighting techniques, ways of communicating without actually speaking. The procedures I had created all those years ago, were being used. A curfew was set, protective shields raising at a certain time, nothing in, nothing out. A patrol was set up, scouring the ground and the skies for any sign of a possible threat. The information they had showed me was pitfull, something that they could’ve gotten better information on if they had used the tools at their disposal the right way. It didn’t make sense, I had shown Enrique all those years ago how to use everything to its fullest. So either he had forgotten, or he had never shown anyone else, which didn’t make sense. 

“I need you to tell me again. You were the one that found the anomaly.”

Elaina nodded, turning in her chair towards me.

“I was. I was doing the monthly checks-”

“Monthly? I left specific notes, there needed to be weekly checks, if not daily.”

Elaina shrugged, tilting her head to the side.

“I don’t know about this. Since I joined it’s been monthly reports. I heard that for awhile it was yearly instead of monthly.”

“Yearly?! What the fuck? That makes zero sense.”

Elaina shrugged, making a face.

“I dunno what to tell you.”

I huffed, waving my hand.

“So you found the anomaly. What did you do next?”

“I wrote up the report. The general stuff, what time it was found, where it was located, how far from alpha prime it was.”   
I nodded, leaning back in the chair, folding my hands in front of me.

“And then?”

“I emailed a copy of my report to my superior.”   
“You emailed it? Why didn’t you take it to them directly? If it’s taken to them directly, they’ll have no choice but to actually read it and talk with you about it.”

“I was always told that our reports were to be emailed. It wasn’t our job to interfere with our superiors.”   
“What the fuck.”

Elaina shrugged, leaning to the side, her head on her hand.

“After that it was quiet. There was no move made to look into it, or to prepare for it. So I did. I kept checking, every single day. I noticed it was getting bigger, and closer, fast. Then I remembered this channel I had found in training and I found it again and I heard it. I wasn’t sure what I was hearing the first time so I replayed it but I still didn’t know what I was listening to.”

“Play it.”

She nodded, turning back towards the computer, clicking a few times before she pressed play. It was silent at first before you could hear a low buzzing sound that amplified, screeching here and there before it fell into buzzing sound and then it stopped. Elaina turned towards me, making a face.

“What? What is it?”

“Play it again.”

She nodded, turning and pressing play. 

“Slow it down.”

She slowed it down, pressing play. It was all stretched out, the sound garbled. I shook my head, sliding my chair towards hers, nudging her out of the way. I leaned forward, resting my chin on my hand as I moved somethings around, changing a few of the settings before I nodded.

“Cut the lights off please?”

Elaina nodded, getting up and walking towards the door, cutting the lights off, walking back to her chair, pulling it towards mine.

“What is it?”

I waved my hand at her, causing her to huff. I pressed play, watching the slider move before the sounds started, signs and symbols coming off it. I slammed my hands on the desk, pushing my chair back and jumping up, rushing towards the door.

“Sonuvabitch!”

Elaina jumped up, running after me as I walked down the halls, glaring.

“What is it?”

I didn’t say anything, causing Elaina to huff as she ran in front of me, grabbing me by the arms, yelping. I shook my head, looking down at her, wincing.

“I’m so sorry.”

I reached out, taking her hands in mine, waving my left over hers. She sighed, smiling up at me, lifting her hands up.

“It’s okay. See? All good.”

I nodded, lowering my hands.

“Now talk to me, what’s wrong?”

I shook my head, closing my eyes, huffing.

“He knew. Knows. And he lied. Straight to my face.”

Elaina tilted her head to the side, making a face. 

“W-Your eyes, they’re violet.”

I shook my head, walking past Elaina.

“Commander? Commander?! Y/N!”

I had already turned the corner, seeing him sitting in the room at the end of the hall. I didn’t bother to knock, pushing the door open. The council all turned to look at me, one of them moving to say something, stopping when they saw me. I didn’t bother to look at them, keeping my eyes on him.

“Get out.”

No one moved, causing me to huff, my hands lighting violet.

“Get out!”

They all nodded, gathering their things before they all left, the door closing behind them. I took a step forward, glaring.

“You have some explaining to do.”

  
  



	16. Part Fifteen

_ Previously: _

_ “Commander? Commander?! Y/N!” _

_ I had already turned the corner, seeing him sitting in the room at the end of the hall. I didn’t bother to knock, pushing the door open. The council all turned to look at me, one of them moving to say something, stopping when they saw me. I didn’t bother to look at them, keeping my eyes on him. _

_ “Get out.” _

_ No one moved, causing me to huff, my hands lighting violet. _

_ “Get out!” _

_ They all nodded, gathering their things before they all left, the door closing behind them. I took a step forward, glaring. _

_ “You have some explaining to do.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “We’ve heard this before.” _

_ “Well, two of us has.”  _

_ “Are we sure it's reliable?” _

_ “Are you questioning what I know I heard?” _

_ “No, but this is serious.” _ _   
_ _ “You think I don’t know that? I know what I heard Cap.” _

_ “I’m not saying you don’t but-” _ _   
_ _ “That’s exactly what you’re doing though! You’ve been questioning everything I do because it’s him! And it’s ridiculous! You can’t keep questioning me because you’re mad at me!” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“You told Elaina that the anomaly she found was nothing. Even after you listened to the message, you still said it was nothing. Not only that, but you’ve changed the protocols. Monthly checks? Reports are emailed? And it’s not only that. I’ve been working my ass off, trying to prepare you and everyone else for what’s coming but for what? You’ve clearly already made your choice. You’re not going to do anything. So why would you send Elaina out to find me and bring me here if you weren’t going to do anything?”

“I don’t have to answer to you.”

I scoffed, shaking my head.

“You don’t have to? Who do you think you are? You’re only high eminence because of me! If it wasn’t for me you’d still be working the books!”

“I don’t have to answer to you, not anymore.”

“Uh you do actually.”

“I don’t. You left, you abandoned us! You abandoned me! You left and you never came back! You don’t get to just come back here and take over!”   
“Then why did you send Elaina after me? Better yet, why did you ignore the warnings? Why did you ignore everything Elaina showed you?”

“Because it was bound to happen.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

100 Years Ago:

“Where are we?”

Loki closed his book, sitting it on the table, getting up and moving to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“We’re in Asgard. I brought you to Asgard.”

She jumped up, shaking her head.

“I have to- I need to go back. You need to take me back!”

Loki shook his head, reaching out and gently grabbing her face, turning her to look at him.

“You have no more duties to perform. You were planning on leaving anyway, this way you can leave and heal.”

She made a face, causing Loki to sigh.

“I read the wolf’s mind. You were planning on leaving with him.”   
“Yeah the state! The country even but not the fucking planet!”

“You can still visit them but-”   
Her eyes grew violet as she huffed, shaking her head.

“No! No you need to send me back, now! Send me back Loki! Send me back!”

Loki whispered something she didn’t understand, watching as he became blurry, his mouth moving before everything became dark. 

  
  



	17. Part Sixteen

_ Previously: _

_ “I read the wolf’s mind. You were planning on leaving with him.” _ _   
_ _ “Yeah the state! The country even but not the fucking planet!” _

_ “You can still visit them but-” _ _   
_ _ Her eyes grew violet as she huffed, shaking her head. _

_ “No! No you need to send me back, now! Send me back Loki! Send me back!” _

_ Loki whispered something she didn’t understand, watching as he became blurry, his mouth moving before everything became dark.  _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“I can’t believe him! I trusted him and this is how he repays me?!”

Elaina turned towards me, tilting her head to the side.

“I don’t understand, what did he do?”

“He knew! He knew and refused to do anything!”

She made a face, slightly tilting her head to the side.

“Uh, who knew what?”

I huffed, throwing my hands up as I paced.

“Enrique! He’s heard that message before.”

“The one that you made those images appear?”   
“Yeah. It, back then, when we were at war, before it had all started, when we were just the avengers,”

Elaina scoffed, shaking her head.

“You guys were never just the avengers.”

I tilted my head to the side, giving her a look.

“When we were just the avengers, we had ran into these enhanced, and they had, one of them, they showed us the future. Or at least, a possible future and all we could hear was that message. Those symbols that I made appear, they were in every flashback we were shown.”   
“Who saw them?”   
“Tony and me. They got to Tony first and then they got to me.”   
“But you’re the Commander.”   
“I was, it was a really bad day. But with my powers, I was able to see more, hear more. I was able to copy the recording and we spent days deciphering it. It wasn’t until we looked at it from a different perspective that we were able to find out what it was. It was because of that message that we were able to prepare for Thanos. It was his calling card, his and the black order.”

“And that’s the message I found.”

I nodded, sitting down in the chair.

“Yeah.”

“But they’re all dead. You killed them.”

“Yeah, yeah I-I killed them.”

“You don’t sound so sure about that.”

“That’s because- I killed Thanos. I ripped his heart out and watched it burn. I watched the light fade from his eyes, I watched him slump to the ground, his eyes gloss over. I watched him take his last breath and then after, after we had settled everything I went back and I-I beheaded him. I burned his body and took his head, I preserved it, and mounted it on the tower with a warning. I made Thanos a promise, he wouldn’t be a martyr, he would be a warning. And I made him a warning by putting his head up for everyone to see. Earth didn’t just see it, everyone in the universe saw it. I projected his head for everyone to see, along with the plaque I had made. I kept my promise, he wasn’t a martyr, he was a warning.”

“And the black order?”

I shook my head, huffing.

“We found some of their bodies in the aftermath. But there were some that we couldn’t find. And, after everything, I looked everywhere. I spent years going to all the planets, all the different worlds trying to find them but they were nowhere.”

“So this could be them, the ones you couldn’t find.”

I sighed, nodding.

“It could be but after all this time, I assumed they were dead. I was the only one with the power to stay alive, they, none of them had that ability.”   
“So if it’s not them, then who is it?”

“Someone who really, really wants to die.”

  
  



	18. Part Seventeen

_ Previously: _

_ “So this could be them, the ones you couldn’t find.” _

_ I sighed, nodding. _

_ “It could be but after all this time, I assumed they were dead. I was the only one with the power to stay alive, they, none of them had that ability.” _ _   
_ _ “So if it’s not them, then who is it?” _

_ “Someone who really, really wants to die.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

100 Years Ago:

“Do you remember when we first met?”

He huffed a laugh, running his hand along my spine.

“How could I forget? You tried to kill me.”

I grinned, leaning up slightly and looking down at him.

“That wasn’t the first time we met you know.”

He made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“Really? Then when?”

“In the forties, it was just in passing really.”

“Uh more please?”

I laughed, running my fingers along his jaw.

“Do you remember the bakery that was on sixth and ninth?”

“Yeah.”

“You and Bucky came in one day and you were too shy to order but Bucky pushed you forward and told you to grow a pair and order. You were blushing and shaking the entire time but you played it off, and you smiled through it. You got an extra thing that day, do you remember?”

“I got a phone number.”

He made a face, his eyes widening as he looked up at me.

“That was you?!”

“Yeah, that was me.”

He grinned, grabbing me by my hips and flipping us, hovering above me.

“You lied to me.”

I laughed, shaking my head.

“No I didn’t! I thought you knew!”

“Well I didn’t. So you know what that means right?”

I grinned, shaking my head.

“Nope.”

“It means you’ve got some making up to do.”

I laughed, my laugh turned into a moan as he kissed down my neck.

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Now:

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

I made a face, turning my head towards Elaina.

“I’m the Commander, of course I’m sure this is a good idea.”

Elaina huffed, shaking her head.

“But breaking into the high eminance’s chambers? That’s got to be on a long list of don’ts.”

“You know, you don’t have to come with. I am perfectly capable of doing this myself. I don’t need any help.”

She laughed, shaking her head.

“Are you kidding? This is the most fun I’ve had in a year.”

I laughed, shaking my head as I moved the vent cover to the side, dropping down, my hands on my hips as I looked up at the vent.

“You coming?”

I heard Elaina shuffling, laughing as she fell to the ground, huffing up at me.

“You good?”

She glared, jumping up, wiping the imaginary dust from her clothes.

“Great. Let’s go?”

I nodded, following behind her.

“Yup. Now remember, you won’t be seen at all. So you’re free to do whatever. They won’t notice anything.”

“Not even the opening of drawers and stuff?”

I grinned, shaking my head.

“Nope. Perks of being me.”

She laughed, flipping me off as she walked in the other room.

“I saw that!”   
“Good! You were meant to!”

I laughed, turning and sitting down at Enrique’s desk, the computer coming to life.

“What idiot doesn’t have their computer password protected?”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“Did you find anything?”

Elaina sighed, shaking her head.

“Not anything that would’ve been useful.”

I huffed, turning and looking around the room.

“Uh, what’re you doing?”

“I’m all powerful, I can, I’m trying something.”

I stopped, pointing towards the floor.

“There.”

Elaina walked towards it, tapping her foot against it, stopping when the sound hollowed out. She shot me a look as she knelt down, pulling the floorboard up, gasping. I tilted my head to the side, watching her pull a sleek black laptop out. I ran forward, falling to my knees in front of her, taking the laptop from her hands, laying it in my left and holding my right out, palm up.

“Uh what’re you doing?”

“Just wait a second.”

Elaina jumped as I closed my eyes, focusing on the laptop.

“Y/N someone’s here.”

I didn’t respond, keeping my eyes closed.

“Whatever you’re doing you need to do it faster!”

Elaina started to move, but I ignored her.

“Y/N! Y/N somethings wrong! Your powers, it’s not working! We’re flickering!”

I gasped, opening my eyes and looking down, seeing two black laptops in my hands. I handed Elaina the one I created, helping her put the things back in the floorboard, my movement slow. Elaina looked over at me, concern written on her face.

“Y/N?”

She turned her head so hard I was surprised it didn’t break, gasping. I turned to look at where she was looking, seeing Enrique standing at the doorway. I looked over to where the floorboard was still laying, nodding my head, grabbing onto Elaina’s arm. The floorboard flew back into place as my powers fell, me and Elaina falling into my room. Elaina gasped, pushing her hair out of her face as she looked over at me.

“What ha-are you okay?”

I nodded, trying to stand up only to fall back down.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.”

Elaina huffed, shaking her head as she moved towards me, grabbing me by my arms.

“No you’re not.”

“Yeah I am.”

Elaina stood up, helping me up, her image becoming blurry.

“Y/N?”

I gasped, my eyes rolling as I fell limp in her arms, causing both of us to fall back to the floor.

“Y/N!”

  
  



	19. Part Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, shorter than the others and a few more chapters might be short too. I'm planning to go to my sisters for a few days and they don't have internet so I'm trying to post what I can when I can. If I go silent for awhile that's why! 💙

_ Previously _

_ “What ha-are you okay?” _

_ I nodded, trying to stand up only to fall back down. _

_ “Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” _

_ Elaina huffed, shaking her head as she moved towards me, grabbing me by my arms. _

_ “No you’re not.” _

_ “Yeah I am.” _

_ Elaina stood up, helping me up, her image becoming blurry. _

_ “Y/N?” _

_ I gasped, my eyes rolling as I fell limp in her arms, causing both of us to fall back to the floor. _

_ “Y/N!” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Elaina jumped up when she heard Y/N groan, getting up and walking to her side.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Y/N blinked, slightly shaking her head as she sat up.

“Wh-what happened?”

Elaina shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I dunno. We were in Enrique’s room and your nose started to bleed and then we started to flicker.”

“My powers were failing.”

“Uh yeah, I guess so. Enrique came in the room and it was like he could see us. You created another laptop, out of thin air which is really cool if you ask me, and then you grabbed me and we ended up in your room where you proceeded to pass out.”

“Huh.”

She tilted her head to the side, wincing as she looked over at Elaina.

“Where’s the laptop?”

Elaina sighed, reaching over and picking up the laptop, handing it to Y/N. Y/N opened it, the laptop coming to life. Elaina leaned forward, looking at the laptop.

“I was right.”

Elaina made a face, looking over at Y/N.   
“Right about what?”

She turned the laptop towards Elaina, pointing to one of the pages she had up.

“He knew I would go there. He, there’s this stone, it can be turned into powder, anything really. It acts like a poison to my powers, it screws with them, makes them either completely stop working or causes them to malfunction. It all depends on how much. I can’t see it, or feel it until after.”

“He tried to kill you?”

Y/N shook her head, sighing.

“No, he was trying to warn me.”

  
  



	20. Part Nineteen

_ Previously: _

_ “He knew I would go there. He, there’s this stone, it can be turned into powder, anything really. It acts like a poison to my powers, it screws with them, makes them either completely stop working or causes them to malfunction. It all depends on how much. I can’t see it, or feel it until after.” _

_ “He tried to kill you?” _

_ Y/N shook her head, sighing. _

_ “No, he was trying to warn me.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

100 Years Ago:

“I want to go home.”

“And you can, just not right now.”

She huffed, a wave of violet leaving her as she turned towards Loki, her eyes blazing.

“You can’t keep me here!”

“I’m not keeping you here. You just can’t leave.”

She threw her hands up, huffing.

“That’s the same fucking thing Loki! You can’t just kidnap me and expect me to be okay with it! I have things to do! People who will worry!”

“Logan and Sam know where you are. They’ve no longer ordered me to bring you back.”

“Loki!”

He shook his head, looking back down at his book, flipping the page.

“I’m sorry little one. But you’re staying here for the time being.”

She scoffed, pushing off the balcony and walking back into the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“He’s just trying to protect you.”

I ducked, sliding to my knees, turning.

“From what?”

Sif ran forward, swinging her sword causing me to roll to my side, jumping up.

“Yourself.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I swung at Sif.

“I’m not a flight risk.”

“You’re hurting.”

She reared back, slamming her sword forward, clashing against mine.

“You’ve lost something important to you. You’re grieving. He’s just worried about you.”

“Yeah well I’m fine!”

A wave of violet left me, hitting everything, knocking the things over, Sif dropping to the ground. She scoffed, shaking her head as she got up.

“Yeah, you’re perfectly fine.”

I scoffed, throwing my sword to the ground, turning.

“I’m done.” 

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

The rainbow bridge connected Asgard to Heimdall's observatory. At first glance it looked like it’d go on forever, too far to walk but for now, it was perfect. He no doubt had already seen me, but I wasn’t in a hurry.

_ “I love you.” _

_ “Little spitfire it’s over, we won.” _

_ The ground was wet, slinked with rain and blood. Bodies littered the ground, both friends and enemies.  _

_ His heart was torn from his chest, his eyes open, blood trickling from his face. _

_ “Bring them back. Bring them back!” _

_ “We could just stay here. We could take a lazy day, we could do absolutely nothing. Well, maybe we could do something.” _

_ “They begged for their lives. Screaming out for their great and powerful Commander.” _

_ “He called out for you as I ripped his heart out, screaming your name, whispering I love you as he fell to the ground, dead.” _ _   
_ _ “They begged and begged. Screaming to the heavens in the hope that their saviour would appear before them, saving them.” _

_ His heart was heavy, heavy and bloodied as it burned. The light slowly left his eyes, fading into nothing as he slumped to the ground, his eyes glossed over. His lungs constricted as he took his last breath, scratchy and slow. His blood mingled with the dirt, the rain causing it to fall down the edge of the cliff. _

_ “They make me sick, they’re all lovey dovey all the time.” _

_ “You’re angry, but it doesn’t have to be like this.” _

_ “He killed them! He deserves nothing!” _

_ My powers weren’t like anything that’s ever been seen. The tower that was built was a reminder, for the people of earth and outside it. His head was heaving, blood dripping from his neck. Violet tendrils wrapped around it, lifting it to the top. The plaque appeared below it, shining bright. _

_ “You-” _

_ “Stop trying to stop me Lo. My decisions been made.” _

_ Without a second thought, his head and plaque were materialized in the sky, showing everywhere. _

_ “The mad titan Thanos is dead. If anyone dares to come to earth with hostile intentions, you will face the same fate. Thanos is not a martyr. He is a warning. Come to earth and you will be killed. The Commander has no mercy. The Commander will kill you. This is your only warning.” _

_ It played on a loop for days, every hour on the hour. And there were no attacks. _

“Lady Y/N? Lady Y/N are you alright?”

  
  



	21. Part Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short part, mainly just a filer part since I'm going to be gone for a few days! 💙

_ Previously: _

_ “Stop trying to stop me Lo. My decisions been made.” _

_ Without a second thought, his head and plaque were materialized in the sky, showing everywhere. _

_ “The mad titan Thanos is dead. If anyone dares to come to earth with hostile intentions, you will face the same fate. Thanos is not a martyr. He is a warning. Come to earth and you will be killed. The Commander has no mercy. The Commander will kill you. This is your only warning.” _

_ It played on a loop for days, every hour on the hour. And there were no attacks. _

“Lady Y/N? Lady Y/N are you alright?”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“Lady Y/N?”

She gasped, her eyes wide as she looked up, frantic.

“Lady Y/N?”

“Heimdall?”

Heimdall made a face as he helped her stand, keeping on hand on her arm to keep her upright.

“Are you alright?”

She shook her head, tears falling down her face.

“I need to go home. Please Heimdal, you have to send me back, you have to send me home.”

He shook his head, sighing.

“Loki wants to keep you here.”

“When have you ever followed every command?”

Heimdall smiled, nodding.

“Very well then.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“Y/N?”

She looked over at Logan, making a face.

“Where is he?”

Logan looked over at Sam who shrugged, looking back at Y/N.

“Where’s who Y/N?”

She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at Logan, whimpering.

“Bucky. Where is Bucky?”

“Little spitfire, Bucky, he’s not here.”

“Where is he? Logan where is he?!”

Logan sighed, taking Y/N in his arms.

“He’s dead Y/N. He died that day.”

She shook her head, muttering as she sobbed.

“Where is she?”

Sam turned towards the doorway, Looki standing there, his eyes green.

“Hey man she came here.”

“She should be in Asgard.”

Sam held his hands up as Loki stalked towards him, growling.

“She literally just appeared man. She was asking about Bucky.”

The green in his eyes disappeared as he looked over at where Y/N and Logan where, Logan rocking her back and forth as she muttered, tears falling down her face.

“Bucky?”

“I think, I think she’s been hallucinating.”

“I’m taking her back to Asgard.”

“I’m coming with.”

Loki looked over at Logan, nodding.

“Very well.”

  
  



	22. Part Twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So my updating is going to be scheduled differently than before. I'm no longer going to be updated everyday. I'm going to be at my sisters sunday-wednesday/monday-wednesday depending on how things go. I am planning on updating all of my series, and I'm working on two new series as well as the requests in my inbox on dumblr. So posting may be scarce from here on out. 💙

_ Previously: _

_ “She literally just appeared man. She was asking about Bucky.” _

_ The green in his eyes disappeared as he looked over at where Y/N and Logan where, Logan rocking her back and forth as she muttered, tears falling down her face. _

_ “Bucky?” _

_ “I think, I think she’s been hallucinating.” _

_ “I’m taking her back to Asgard.” _

_ “I’m coming with.” _

_ Loki looked over at Logan, nodding. _

_ “Very well.” _

⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵

“100 Year’s Ago:

“She was seeing Bucky?”

“She was hallucinating.”

“Why him? Why not Rogers? They were together.”

“Barnes was her best friend, like her brother. She knew him longer than the Captain.”

“Loki!”

Loki turned, seeing Y/N rocking back and forth, her hands in her hair as she mumbled. Loki walked into the room, kneeling beside the bed.

“Little one, you need to calm down.”

She shook her head, her eyes red as she looked over at Loki.

“Loki please, you have to help me.”

He sighed, slightly shaking his head.

“I’m trying little one.”

She whimpered, tears falling down her face as she shook her head.

“Please Loki just make it stop. Please.”

“I can’t little one. You know I can’t.”

Her eyes lit violet before she held out her hand, a gold rock in her hand.

“Now you can.”

“Y/N I can’t.”

She huffed, nodding.

“You can, you just don’t want to. There’s not much you wouldn’t do, god of mischief. Hard to believe this is one of those things.”

“The mind, it’s a powerful thing. It’s also very delicate.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you know what you’re doing.”

“Y/N-”   
“Loki please. I can’t live like this. I can’t.”

She took Loki’s hand in hers sighing.

“Please, do this for me. I’ve never asked you for anything, in all the years I’ve known you I’ve never asked for anything, So please, just do this one thing for me. Please.”

He nodded, sighing softly.

“Okay. I’ll do this one thing.”

⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵

Now:   
“If this is going to work, you’re going to have to do exactly as I say.”

“I’m in, of course but what if he has more of that dust, stone or whatever it is? What then?”

I shook my head, huffing slightly.

“Enrique only has a select amount of it. Most of which he had in his room. If he does use it, I’ll be prepared.”

“So basically we’re overthrowing the government you put in place. Are we- are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you’re the one who created it. Everything here on alpha prime, you created.”

“Well it’s not like I’m bringing down prime. I’m just giving them an early retirement.”

“It’s been eight months, what about the anomaly?”

“We’ve got time. Not a lot, but enough where we’ll be able to do this.”

“Okay, then I’m in.” 

  
  



	23. Part Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: There is a major time skip between part 21 and this part for the simple fact that I’m trying to get this story to its end and I didn’t really know how to continue it.

_Previously:_

_“If this is going to work, you’re going to have to do exactly as I say.”_

_“I’m in, of course but what if he has more of that dust, stone or whatever it is? What then?”_

_I shook my head, huffing slightly._

_“Enrique only has a select amount of it. Most of which he had in his room. If he does use it, I’ll be prepared.”_

_“So basically we’re overthrowing the government you put in place. Are we- are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you’re the one who created it. Everything here on alpha prime, you created.”_

_“Well it’s not like I’m bringing down prime. I’m just giving them an early retirement.”_

_“It’s been eight months, what about the anomaly?”_

_“We’ve got time. Not a lot, but enough where we’ll be able to do this.”_

_“Okay, then I’m in.”_

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Now:

“Are you sure you don’t want to bring Lewis with?”

Elaina shook her head, huffing.

“Yes I’m sure. Lewis made his bed, now he gets to lie in it.”

I sighed, reaching out towards her, turning her towards me.

“Don’t beat yourself over it. There was no way you could’ve known.”

“Yes there was! I was his superior!”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“Elaina listen to me, I’m the freaking Commander and I had no idea. He was able to blindside all of us, including me. And you know why? Because he was the least susceptible. We never thought he was one of them. So you can’t blame yourself for it, you shouldn’t blame yourself.”

Her shoulders fell as she sighed, nodding her head.

“Fine.”

I grinned, huffing a laugh.

“Fine.”

She grinned as she looked up at me, tilting her head to the side.

“So how many times have you done this?”

“Time travel?”

She nodded, causing me to shrug.

“Never done it. The repercussions of going back in time are dangerous. No one’s ever done it, at least, not that I know of.”  
“So we’re guinea pigs.”   
“Yea, I guess we are.”

She shrugged, looking up at me.

“Well let’s get this over with then.”

I shrugged, nodding.

“Okay then.”

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the time period, when I opened them, my hand shooting forward, a portal opening.

“So that’s it then? We just, walk through it?”

I shrugged, looking over at Elaina.

“I guess. I told you I’ve never done this sorta thing before.”

She nodded, taking my hand in hers, stepping forward.

“Okay, well let’s go then.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

170 Years Ago:

I gasped, looking around as Elaina stepped forward, her eyes wide.

“Is this- did it work? Did we make it?”

She turned towards me, her head tilted to the side.

“Y/N? Y/N, did we make it?”

I nodded, looking down at her.

“Yeah, we made it. We, we’re here.”

  
  



	24. Part Twenty-three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so freaking short 😭😭 I'm sorry

_Previously:_

_170 Years Ago:_

_I gasped, looking around as Elaina stepped forward, her eyes wide._

_“Is this- did it work? Did we make it?”_

_She turned towards me, her head tilted to the side._

_“Y/N? Y/N, did we make it?”_

_I nodded, looking down at her._

_“Yeah, we made it. We, we’re here.”_

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Elaina looked over at Y/N, tilting her head to the side.

“So now what?”

Y/N didn’t respond, walking towards the desk, picking up a picture, tears in her eyes as she sighed.

“Uh, Y/N?”

She ran her finger along the picture, turning when the door opened, her heart stopping.

“Y/N?”

She gasped, the picture slipping from her hands, shattering at her feet.

“Steve.”

Elaina gasped, looking between Captain Rogers and Y/N.

“Oh fuck.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Y/N had a panic attack, her eyes lighting violet. Elaina had tried to help her but that only seemed to make it worse and Captain Rogers had told her to stay back as Y/N moved towards the wall, leaning back against it as she fell to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest.

“Y/N you’re okay, okay? You’re safe.”

Y/N looked up, her eyes red as tears fell.

“You’re dead. You died.”

Captain Rogers shot a look over at Elaina who made herself small as she looked at the floor, kicking her feet. He sighed, looking over at Y/N, biting his bottom lip before he nodded once, taking small steps towards her before he knelt beside her, gently prying her arms off her legs, taking one in his and placing the other on his chest, over his heart.

“Do you feel that? That’s my heartbeat. If I was dead I wouldn’t have a heartbeat now would I?”

She sniffled as she looked over at Captain Rogers, her bottom lip quivering.

“You’re real? You’re alive?”

He nodded, smiling softly.

“I’m as real as you are sweetheart. Let's get you up okay?”

She nodded, letting him pull her up. He looked down at Y/N before he looked over at Elaina, his gaze hardening.

“Now why don’t you tell me what’s going on.”

  
  



	25. Part Twenty-four

_ Previously: _

_ “You’re real? You’re alive?” _

_ He nodded, smiling softly. _

_ “I’m as real as you are sweetheart. Let's get you up okay?” _

_ She nodded, letting him pull her up. He looked down at Y/N before he looked over at Elaina, his gaze hardening. _

_ “Now why don’t you tell me what’s going on.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“So you’re from the future?”

Y/N nodded as he turned towards Elaina.

“Both of you?”

Elaina nodded, sitting taller.

“Yes sir.”

Y/N snorted, shaking her head as Captain Rogers grinned slightly.

“And we’re all dead? The avengers?”

He turned towards Y/N, nodding.

“Except you?”

She nodded, sighing.

“Yes.”

“And you both came back here because you need our help because there’s no more heroes in the future?”

“Yes sir.”

Captain Rogers made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“Why?”

Elaina looked over at Y/N who sighed, leaning her head back against the wall, her eyes closed. Elaina sighed, looking back over at Captain Rogers.

“The need for heroes died after the avengers did. After what happened, the co-Y/N made sure that no one ever came to earth with the intention of harm. It’s been something we’ve gone by for years.”

“You made the place safe. Everything we’ve been trying to do, you did it?”

Y/N made a thumbs up, grimacing.

“That still doesn’t explain why there’s no more heroes.”

“Because after you all died, there was no more need for heroes. The world was safe. The heroes who were still alive settled down, had families and died of old age. Their kids didn’t want to follow in their footsteps, and I didn’t force them. I made a promise to everyone that their kids would be supported with whatever decision they made. And I didn’t push them into becoming a hero like their parents, it wasn’t my place. And it wasn’t needed. So there are no more heroes. There’s no need for them.”

“What have you been doing?”

Y/N opened her eyes, her eyes red as she looked over at Captain Rogers.

“Grieving. I’ve been grieving.”

  
  



	26. Part Twenty-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for an update! Not only had I hit a writers block, I've had a slight relapse in my mental health again and it's just been a really rough week

_ Previously: _

_ “That still doesn’t explain why there’s no more heroes.” _

_ “Because after you all died, there was no more need for heroes. The world was safe. The heroes who were still alive settled down, had families and died of old age. Their kids didn’t want to follow in their footsteps, and I didn’t force them. I made a promise to everyone that their kids would be supported with whatever decision they made. And I didn’t push them into becoming a hero like their parents, it wasn’t my place. And it wasn’t needed. So there are no more heroes. There’s no need for them.” _

_ “What have you been doing?” _

_ Y/N opened her eyes, her eyes red as she looked over at Captain Rogers. _

_ “Grieving. I’ve been grieving.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“So we’re just going to stay here?”

“Yes.”

Elaina tilted her head to the side, making a face.

“But uh, why?”

“Because he told us to.”

“Y/N-”

“I’m tired Elaina.”

Y/N laid down on the bed, her back towards Elaina.

“It’s been a long day. We just need to stay here until he comes back.”

“But shouldn’t you be the one to tell the others? He might get it wrong or-”

Y/N huffed, turning onto her back, looking over at Elaina.

“I’m not going to tell them because I’m a liability. He’s worried I may get too emotional and that’s dangerous for everyone because when I’m emotional and tired, my powers tend to get out of control. Even if it’s been millinas.”

“Okay well, I’ll just leave you to rest then-”

Elaina walked towards the door, stopping with a gasp when a flash of violet hit the door. She turned back towards Y/N, slightly shaking her head.

“What the fuck?!”

Y/N’s eyes were lightly violet as she leaned up on her side, waving her hand around.

“That means stay here Elaina. You can’t go running about out there. You’re not from here. You’re from the future. Who knows what’s changed in the future by me bringing you here. If you go out there doing god knows what, things could change, drastically. So you’re staying here. In this room until he comes back and tells us we can leave. So just, stay in here and get some sleep. It’s been a long day.” 

Elaina hufed as she walked back to the other bed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I still think that it should come from you. Captain Rogers barely even understood what we told him, how do you think the others will react when they find out?”

Y/N shrugged as she laid back down, closing her eyes.

“Dunno. We’ll find out soon though so you should get some sleep.”

Elaina huffed, pulling the covers back and laying down, closing her eyes.

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Elaina woke up with a gasp, looking around with wide eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She looked towards the door where Y/N was standing, tilting her head to the side.

“Y/N? What’re you doing?”

Y/N didn’t say anything, keeping her gaze forward when the door opened, a disheveled Iron Man stepping through the door.

“What the fuck?”

Elaina watched as he surged forward, throwing his arms around Y/N. She released a gasp, her shoulders shaking as she hesitantly reached up, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned back, sniffling a laugh.

“Hi mimms. It’s good to see you again.”

  
  



	27. Part Twenty-six

_ Previously: _

_ Elaina woke up with a gasp, looking around with wide eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She looked towards the door where Y/N was standing, tilting her head to the side. _

_ “Y/N? What’re you doing?” _

_ Y/N didn’t say anything, keeping her gaze forward when the door opened, a disheveled Iron Man stepping through the door. _

_ “What the fuck?” _

_ Elaina watched as he surged forward, throwing his arms around Y/N. She released a gasp, her shoulders shaking as she hesitantly reached up, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned back, sniffling a laugh. _

_ “Hi mimms. It’s good to see you again.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“Mimms?”

Y/N turned towards Elaina, Tony moving to stand beside her.

“You know how I’ve been around for like, ever?”

Elaina nodded, tilting her head to the side.

“Yeah?”

“I knew Howard and Maria, Tony’s parents. I’d watch Tony for them sometimes. He called me mimms once and it just stuck.”

Elaina nodded, watching the two.

“So he told you then?”

Tony nodded, looking over at Elaina before he turned back towards Y/N, watching her sit down on the edge of the bed.   
“He did. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me.”   
Y/N sighed, slightly shaking her head as she looked up at Tony.

“He only told you? He didn’t tell the others?”

Elaina made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“Why wouldn’t he just tell all of you?”

“Because I brought us back to a time where I’m not here.”

“Uhm I’m sorry, what now?”

Y/N sighed, looking over at Elaina.

“I told you, I’ve never time traveled before. I don’t know what the consequences are of us coming back here, interacting with the past. And who knows what would happen if I ran into my past self? So I brought us to a time when I knew I wouldn’t be here.”   
“If you’re not here, then where are you?”

Y/N sighed, shaking her head.

“I left the team, the avengers. I left.”

“Why? Where’d you go?”

Y/N shook her head, looking down at the floor.

“It was such a long time ago.”

She looked up at Elaina, sighing.

“I don’t, I don’t remember.”

“It doesn’t matter now though. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do from what I’m told.”   
Y/N nodded, looking over at Tony, smiling softly.

“Yeah, yeah we do.”

  
  



	28. Twenty-seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooh there's two chapters tonight! Week may be shitty but tonight's working in my favor!

_ Previously: _

_ “If you’re not here, then where are you?” _

_ Y/N sighed, shaking her head. _

_ “I left the team, the avengers. I left.” _

_ “Why? Where’d you go?” _

_ Y/N shook her head, looking down at the floor. _

_ “It was such a long time ago.” _

_ She looked up at Elaina, sighing. _

_ “I don’t, I don’t remember.” _

_ “It doesn’t matter now though. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do from what I’m told.” _ _   
_ _ Y/N nodded, looking over at Tony, smiling softly. _

_ “Yeah, yeah we do.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“Your friend will be fine.”

Y/N shook her head, grabbing the beer Tony handed her as he sat down.

“She’s not my friend. I’m responsible for her.”

Tony laughed, shaking his head.

“Oh yeah I’m sure that’s what it is.”

Y/N made a face, bringing the beer up to her lips.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve told her right? About what happened, happens?”

She shrugged slightly, making a face.

“Kinda? But I really didn’t have to tell her anything. It’s well known everywhere about what happened.”

Tony nodded, running his finger along the rim of his glass.

“If, and hear me out, what if you stay here? Or you tell us how we could stop it? Avoid what happens?”

Y/N sighed, slightly shaking her head.

“I can’t. It wouldn’t be fair to the people in the future. I don’t know what we’ll be going back to, or if we’ll even be able to.”

“What do you mean if?”

Y/N shook her head, closing her eyes.

“My powers are acting up. Enrique, the one I had trusted, thought was my friend? He used that stupid stone on me but it was different.”   
“Different how?   
“It’s been two weeks since we found out about Enrique.”

“Since you overthrew the government you created you mean.”

Y/N laughed, nodding.

“Yes, since I overthrew the government. My powers have been acting out. I mean, yeah it’s been years since I’ve had to use my powers as much as i have been lately but that’s never been a problem before. The only thing that’s different is the stone.”

“Well it is the future, maybe they’ve tweaked it?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

  
  



	29. Part Twenty-eight

_ Previously: _

_ “My powers are acting up. Enrique, the one I had trusted, thought was my friend? He used that stupid stone on me but it was different.” _ _   
_ _ “Different how? _ _   
_ _ “It’s been two weeks since we found out about Enrique.” _

_ “Since you overthrew the government you created you mean.” _

_ Y/N laughed, nodding. _

_ “Yes, since I overthrew the government. My powers have been acting out. I mean, yeah it’s been years since I’ve had to use my powers as much as i have been lately but that’s never been a problem before. The only thing that’s different is the stone.” _

_ “Well it is the future, maybe they’ve tweaked it?” _

_ “Yeah, maybe.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“It doesn’t make sense.”

Clint looked over at Y/N, pointing his arrow at her.

“You left.”

Natasha shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You could be lying for all we know.”

Sam nodded, huffing.

“Yeah how do we know you're telling the truth?”

Bucky grunted, tilting his head to the side.

“This sounds ridiculous. The future?”

Elaina looked between everyone, watching how they all reacted. Y/N was sitting at the table, a grimace on her face as she rubbed her temples. It was decided that Y/N would be the one to tell the others. Y/N had fought against it, saying that they wouldn’t be able to handle it the right way if it came from her. Captain Rogers threw back that she was the one who needed their help so it should’ve come from her. That was three hours ago. Since then she’s been silent, letting the others talk over each other. A violet hue swirled in her eyes every time she’d look up, her jaw clenched. It was like the room was split in half, some wanting to agree with her while others were more hesitant, unwilling to listen. It was like they were holding a grudge, and were unwilling to budge.

“How do we even know it’s really her? For all we know she could be a lmd.”

“She looks real enough.”

“So do lmds. You know that.”

Y/N snorted, shaking her head. 

“This all just a bunch of bullshit. All we have to do is call our Y/N and tell her to get her ass back here. Simple as that.”

“That wouldn’t work. We’ve been trying to get in contact with her since she left, she’s not picking up.”

Y/N stood up, slamming her hands onto the table, a blast of violet leaving her hands.

“Enough!”

Everyone stopped talking, turning towards Y/N. Her eyes were a dark shade of violet, her face red.

“You want to act all high and mighty, go ahead. You don’t know me, not anymore. But I know all of you. You want to know why you can’t reach me right now? Because I threw my phone in the Hudson. I’m not even on the same world right now. And no, I’m not on Asgard either. And for why I left? You all used me. My powers, my authority, I was just a tool at your disposal. And you don’t see it, not until later. None of you has had to watch the people you love die. I wasn’t even there. He killed all of you and broke me. It was so bad that Loki had to take my memories because I was hallucinating all of you. The world mourned their heroes but I was mourning my family. In this time period, I haven’t killed anyone since twelve. That changed when you all died. I killed him. I beat him down, ripped his heart from his chest and burned him. I put his head on a pike for everyone to see. Aired it for everyone in the realms to see. Now I need your help. The people of my time are in danger. Serious danger. I can’t help them. So pull the sticks out of your asses and fucking help.”

“Well, it certainly sounds like Y/N.”

“She’s got the attitude that’s for sure.”

Y/N scoffed, shaking her head, holding her hand up, violet swirling around it.

“Would you like to see? Is that what it’s going to take to get you all to fucking get over yourselves?”

Tony stood up then, shaking his head as he looked over at Y/N.

“If you do that, who knows what’ll happen? You said it yourself, this is all new. Don’t mess this all up.”

Y/N looked over at Tony, her eyes a lighter shade of violet, huffing.

“Then get them off my back.”

She lowered her hand, walking off, grabbing Elaina’s hand when she passed her, turning her head to the side.

“Come find us when you’ve pulled the sticks out of your asses.”

They walked out of the room, Elaina turning towards Y/N, tilting her head to the side.

“Where are we going?”

Y/N turned towards Elaina, smiling softly.

“The hall of heroes doesn’t really show you everything. What better place to learn things than the actual place it happened?”

  
  



	30. Part Twenty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting for this might get flimsy again. I'm trying to get all my other stories done and all the challenges I joined last year completed which is kicking my ass 😭😭

_ Previously: _

_ “If you do that, who knows what’ll happen? You said it yourself, this is all new. Don’t mess this all up.” _

_ Y/N looked over at Tony, her eyes a lighter shade of violet, huffing. _

_ “Then get them off my back.” _

_ She lowered her hand, walking off, grabbing Elaina’s hand when she passed her, turning her head to the side. _

_ “Come find us when you’ve pulled the sticks out of your asses.” _

_ They walked out of the room, Elaina turning towards Y/N, tilting her head to the side. _

_ “Where are we going?” _

_ Y/N turned towards Elaina, smiling softly. _

_ “The hall of heroes doesn’t really show you everything. What better place to learn things than the actual place it happened?” _

⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵

“This is so cool! They don’t have this in the hall of heroes.”

Y/N nodded, laughing.

“They don’t have a lot of this in the hall. I didn’t give them everything. Plus, most of what they do have are replicas.”

Elaina turned, gasping, her eyes wide.

“Seriously?”

Y/N nodded, reaching into the bag of chips and pulling one out.

“Uh huh. They wanted everything. They basically wanted me to preserve the entire compound and everything in it. I didn’t want to do that. I told them to make a list of the items they wanted. It took them three weeks to finally decide. It gave me enough time to create replicas. I had a pretty good idea of what they wanted so I had everything ready when they gave the list.”

Elaina nodded, turning back towards the wall.

“What about the other things? From the other heroes?”

Y/N sighed, kicking her legs out.

“I couldn’t keep everything.”

“So they’re really there’s then? The things from the other heroes?”   
“Yeah.”

⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵⍟⎊⧗✇ϟ✪✵

“You honestly believe her?”

“You didn’t see her. She saw me and she was so pale, she looked like she saw a ghost. Then she passed out. She told me that she’s from the future. Thirty years from now.”

“Is that possible?”

Steve shrugged, leaning back in the chair.

“When we first met, she was “twenty” but she told me that she was way older than that, by a lot. So yeah, it could be possible. Her powers,”

Steve shook her head, scoffing slightly.

“Her powers are extraordinary. We never did know the extent of them.” 

Sam huffed, slightly shaking his head.

“But the future?”

Steve laughed, shrugging slightly.

“Is it really that hard to believe? I mean, we’ve seen a lot of weirder things.”

“What else did she say?”

“That we all died. She wasn’t there to stop it. There’s no more heroes apparently. They all died naturally. Had a life, had kids. Kids she kept watch over, protected. Everything we’re trying to accomplish, she was able to do it. And then she just, stopped. She didn’t go out looking for the bad guys cause there weren’t any. She accomplished what we couldn’t. Because we died.”

“Are, have you decided what you’re going to do?”

Steve made a face, looking over at Sam.

“What do you mean?”   
“I mean are you going to help her? Go with her to the future? Help her defeat this anomaly or whatever?”

“Did you hear her when she said she killed someone?”

Sam nodded, grabbing his beer.

“She killed for you guys. She killed the person who killed you all. She got her revenge.”

“Something she hasn’t done in awhile.”

“Yeah but like she said, you’re her family.”

“You’re included in that, you know?”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one who’s dead.”

  
  



	31. Part-Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're at thirty parts already! When I first started this it as meant to be ten parts not thirty 😂 I've got two ideas in mind for how this story will end I just need to get to that part which seems like it's taking forever to get there😂😂

_ Previously: _

_ “Are, have you decided what you’re going to do?” _

_ Steve made a face, looking over at Sam. _

_ “What do you mean?” _ _   
_ _ “I mean are you going to help her? Go with her to the future? Help her defeat this anomaly or whatever?” _

_ “Did you hear her when she said she killed someone?” _

_ Sam nodded, grabbing his beer. _

_ “She killed for you guys. She killed the person who killed you all. She got her revenge.” _

_ “Something she hasn’t done in awhile.” _

_ “Yeah but like she said, you’re her family.” _

_ “You’re included in that, you know?” _

_ “Yeah, but I’m not the one who’s dead.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“They’ve agreed to help.”

Elaina turned towards the door as Y/N lifted her head, turning towards the door, tilting her head to the side.

“Really?”

Steve nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked towards them.

“Yes. You both came here at a risk to you both and everyone else.”

He looked over at Y/N, nodding.

“You came here and you asked us for help. We’re giving it to you.”

“But?”

Elaina turned towards Y/N, making a face.

“But we’re going to need more information.”

Elaina turned back towards Steeve, tilting her head to the side.

“More information?

Steve nodded, looking over at Elaina.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because what we told them isn’t enough. They want to know more. Even though the consequences of doing so is dangerous for everyone now and in the future. They want to know everything. Right? You want to know everything. Not involving the anomaly, but involving me.”

Y/N shook her head, getting up.

“You don’t get to. You can ask whatever you want about the anomaly, how we found it, how long it’s been, but that’s it. You don’t get to ask anything about me. My life is off limits to you and to the others.”

She nodded once, stopping in front of Steve, her hand growing violet as she pushed him back with her powers.

“You can tell them that. But right now, I’m showing my friend some things. So you all can wait.”

She used her powers to slam the door shut as she turned, looking back at Elaina.

“What’s next on your list?”

  
  



	32. Part Thirty-One

_ Previously: _

_ “Because what we told them isn’t enough. They want to know more. Even though the consequences of doing so is dangerous for everyone now and in the future. They want to know everything. Right? You want to know everything. Not involving the anomaly, but involving me.” _

_ Y/N shook her head, getting up. _

_ “You don’t get to. You can ask whatever you want about the anomaly, how we found it, how long it’s been, but that’s it. You don’t get to ask anything about me. My life is off limits to you and to the others.” _

_ She nodded once, stopping in front of Steve, her hand growing violet as she pushed him back with her powers. _

_ “You can tell them that. But right now, I’m showing my friend some things. So you all can wait.” _

_ She used her powers to slam the door shut as she turned, looking back at Elaina. _

_ “What’s next on your list?” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“Y/N?”

I turned my head, looking back at Elaina.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?”

She set the book down, turning and walking around the table, sitting across from me.

“Something that might make you mad?”

I took a deep breath, nodding.

“What is it?”

Elaina sighed, looking down at hands.

“Why, earlier when we were telling them about the why we’re here and then with Captain Rogers, why did you react the way you did? Ar-I thought they were your friends?”

“They are my family.”

Elaina made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“Then why-”

“They are my family. Every last one of them. They are.”

I sighed, slightly shaking my head.

“But they’re also dead. My family died. This, they’re not really my family. Because they’re dead. I brought us to a time when I left. I couldn’t take the chance of running into me.”

“Why’d you leave?”

I shook my head, huffing.

“The hall of heroes has this big room set up for the commander right? It’s got everything. Every single detail about me. It’s there. My life, my past, on display for everyone to see and hear. I used to kill. All the time. I was angry, spiteful. I killed because I could. Then I was brainwashed into killing again. I stopped when I met Howard and Peggy. They helped me. And I hadn’t killed since. Until the day they died. I killed for them. I killed for them and then I left.”

Elaina sighed, shaking her head.

“That doesn’t explain why you left now though. Why you’re not here right now.”

“Because the new Shield was different from the SSR. And then Shield was Hydra. I felt like they, I felt like I was being used. That I was only here because of my powers. They didn’t try to stop me. They let me leave. And I was better for it.”

“I understand that this is a lot-”

“Do you? Do you understand? Because the way I see it, no one understands what I'm feeling. What I’m going through. I’ve lived for millennials. I’ve fell in love. I’ve watched my family grow old. My friends. I’ve watched them live their life. And then I wasn’t there when my new family died. And now I’m back in the past, where they’re alive. Alive and happy. So do you understand? Do you really?”

Elaina’s eyes widened before she slowly nodded, looking back down at the table. I sighed, seeing the tears well in her eyes.

“Elaina I’m sorry.”

I shook my head, pushing my hair back with my hand.

“I didn’t mean to snap. I’m sorry.”

Elaina looked back up at me, smiling softly.

“It’s okay. This has to be hard on you. I could- I can try to understand but no one would really understand. Not, not unless they’ve gone through it themselves. But maybe, have an open mind? You, everyone knows that you didn’t get to say goodbye. Maybe, maybe this is your second chance? A chance to say your peace, to say goodbye?”

  
  



	33. Part Thirty-Two

_ Previously: _

_ “Do you? Do you understand? Because the way I see it, no one understands what I'm feeling. What I’m going through. I’ve lived for millennials. I’ve fell in love. I’ve watched my family grow old. My friends. I’ve watched them live their life. And then I wasn’t there when my new family died. And now I’m back in the past, where they’re alive. Alive and happy. So do you understand? Do you really?” _

_ Elaina’s eyes widened before she slowly nodded, looking back down at the table. I sighed, seeing the tears well in her eyes. _

_ “Elaina I’m sorry.” _

_ I shook my head, pushing my hair back with my hand. _

_ “I didn’t mean to snap. I’m sorry.” _

_ Elaina looked back up at me, smiling softly. _

_ “It’s okay. This has to be hard on you. I could- I can try to understand but no one would really understand. Not, not unless they’ve gone through it themselves. But maybe, have an open mind? You, everyone knows that you didn’t get to say goodbye. Maybe, maybe this is your second chance? A chance to say your peace, to say goodbye?” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“We’re not going to get anything from her.”

“Why not? We’re the ones who are going to go and help her the least she could do is tell us what we want to know.”

Tony snorted, slamming his glass onto the table, drawing everyone's attention to him.

“You all are full of shit. Honestly. There are some things that we can’t know. That we shouldn’t know. Time travel is a delicate thing. It’s never been done before. She’s taking a risk just by being here. There’s no telling what the consequences may be by her being here. She doesn’t owe any of us anything. You can’t just expect her to tell you things. Especially when you don’t need to know them.”

“So we don’t need to know how we die? How we could stop it?”

Tony shook his head, huffing.

“Nope. Because it’s not our place.”

“Not our place? Not our place?! We’re the ones who die!”

“You die because I wasn’t there.”

Tony looked up as everyone else turned, seeing Y/N standing in the doorway.

“What?”

She sighed, walking into the room.

“We were at war. With a titan. We were winning. And then we lost. He had killed all of you.”

“And where were you?”

“I was, I was there but I wasn’t with you.”

“That doesn’t explain where you were.”

“I was on the ground, helping the others. Their army was big, we didn’t have enough people fighting. I was helping them. By time it was all over, you all were amongst the dead.”

“And you couldn’t of stopped it? You couldn’t undo it?”

She shook her head, sighing.

“I could only undo the damage done. I could not restore life.”

“Did you even try?”

Y/N glared as she looked up, violet swirling in her eyes.

“I did everything! I tried everything to bring you all back.”

“Except go back and stop it.”

“It wasn’t my place. It isn’t my place.”

“You claim that we’re your family but you didn’t even try to bring us back.”

“What do you want me to say, Nat? That I went on a revenge killing? Everyone left alive from the war I killed them? That I had been hallucinating for weeks? That Asgard welcomed me in when they were grieving for their king and warriors? Tha Loki had to change my memories, lock them away because I couldn’t stop grieving?”

She shook her head, huffing.

“What do you want me to say? You tell me what you want to hear and I’ll say it. So what do you want me to say?”

“That you’re sorry.”

“For what?”

“For leaving us.”

Y/N scoffed, shaking her head.

“Do you know why I left?”

She looked around at all of them, slightly shaking her head.

“Do any of you?”

“No. All we know is that you left.”

Y/N scoffed, shaking her head as she turned, walking out of the room.

“Did she seriously just-”

Y/N came back, holding something in her hands. She walked over towards the coffee table where they were all sitting, throwing the papers on top. 

“You should learn how to pay attention to things. You never know what you may find.”

She turned as they all reached for the envelope marked with their names, walking out of the room.

  
  



	34. Part Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am determined to make this end at forty parts. But we'll see how well that goes 🤷

_ Previously: _

_ “Do you know why I left?” _

_ She looked around at all of them, slightly shaking her head. _

_ “Do any of you?” _

_ “No. All we know is that you left.” _

_ Y/N scoffed, shaking her head as she turned, walking out of the room. _

_ “Did she seriously just-” _

_ Y/N came back, holding something in her hands. She walked over towards the coffee table where they were all sitting, throwing the papers on top.  _

_ “You should learn how to pay attention to things. You never know what you may find.” _

_ She turned as they all reached for the envelope marked with their names, walking out of the room. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“We’re sorry. For taking our anger out on you. You didn’t deserve it, you don’t deserve it. We can’t blame you for something you’ve already done. That’s not fair to you. So we’re sorry. I’m sorry.”

Y/N nodded, but she didn’t take her eyes off of Elaina. Elaina was looking at her laptop she had brought, her face scrunched up as she looked at the screen.

“What is it?”

She bit her bottom lip, slowly looking up at Y/N, slightly shaking her head.

“Elaina? What is it?”

“The anomaly, it’s closer.”

“How close?”

Elaina looked back down at her laptop, shaking her head.

“Elaina how close?!”

She looked up, her face pale.

“They’re already there.”

Y/N turned towards Nat, looking up at her.

“Go get the others.”

Nat nodded, turning and walking out of the room. Y/N turned back towards Elaina, nodding.

“Got get your things. We have to go, now.”

Elaina nodded, jumping up and walking out of the room. Y/N got up, walking around the table to where Elaina was sitting, leaning forward. The laptop had the tracking system up, the anomaly showing right on top of alpha prime.

“I’m ready. The others are waiting on the roof.”

Y/N nodded, closing Elaina’s laptop and handing it to her as she passed her, the two walking down the hall and to the elevator.

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“You don’t have to come with.”

Elaina gasped as she turned towards Y/N, her eyes wide.

“Commander!”

“If you have any reservations about coming, then you need to stay here.”

Steve stepped forward, nodding slightly.

“We agreed to help. We’re going to help.”

Y/N nodded, looking over at Elaina before she stepped forward, opening a portal. She turned, nodding towards Elaina. Elaina smiled softly as she walked through the team, walking through the portal. Y/N sighed, looking over at the team.

“Well? Are you going through or not?”

Tony snorted as he walked through the portal, the others following soon after. Y/N turned, looking around before she sighed, walking through the portal.

  
  



	35. Part Thirty-Four

_ Previously: _

_ “You don’t have to come with.” _

_ Elaina gasped as she turned towards Y/N, her eyes wide. _

_ “Commander!” _

_ “If you have any reservations about coming, then you need to stay here.” _

_ Steve stepped forward, nodding slightly. _

_ “We agreed to help. We’re going to help.” _

_ Y/N nodded, looking over at Elaina before she stepped forward, opening a portal. She turned, nodding towards Elaina. Elaina smiled softly as she walked through the team, walking through the portal. Y/N sighed, looking over at the team. _

_ “Well? Are you going through or not?” _

_ Tony snorted as he walked through the portal, the others following soon after. Y/N turned, looking around before she sighed, walking through the portal. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“Y/N.”

I looked up, looking over at Elaina. She turned to look up at the sky and I did the same, gasping. There was smoke in the air, the sky an ashen grey. 

“Elaina?”

“Yeah?”

“How long has the anomaly been here?”

Elaina pulled her laptop from her bag, pushing it open.

“I don’t know.”

I made a face, turning towards her.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes as she shook her head.

“My readings are wrong.”

I walked towards her, grabbing the laptop from her hands. 

“Sonovabitch.”

“What is it?”

I pushed the laptop back into Elaina’s arms, opening a portal.

“Y/N?”

I walked through the portal, ignoring everyone's calls for me.

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“What was that?”

Elaina shook her head, stuffing the laptop back into her bag.

“Elaina?”

She looked back at the team and then nodded towards the portal that was still open.

“We have to go.”

“Wait! You have to tell us, what is it?”

“Something was wrong with my scans. Now come on.”

Elaina turned, walking into the portal. Steve made a face before he followed after, the others walking behind. The portal closed as soon as they all were through. They followed behind Elaina, surprised to see there was no one around.

“Elaina?”

“Yes?”

“Where is everyone?”

Elaina turned her head to the side, huffing slightly before she turned back around, turning down a hall.

“After Enrique was, deemed unfit to lead, a lot of the people who were working alongside him were removed.”

“She killed them?”

Elaina scoffed, shaking her head.

“No they were put in prison.”

There was a loud banging sound, the building shaking.

“Uh, what was that?”

“That would be Y/N.”

“How do you know?”

“Because where else would she be?”

“You know a lot about her.”

Elaina nodded, pressing the elevator button.

“I do. You learn a lot about someone when you’re trying to find them.”

“You were looking for her?”

Elaina nodded as the elevator doors opened, walking in.

“Yes. After Y/N set up the council, she left. She disappeared. When I found the anomaly, I went to my superior but they didn’t do anything. So I went digging and found the Commander. Took it to the council but they refused. And then when I found proof of her I was given a timeline. She came with me. And then a little while later we found out that the council was dirty. Y/N fixed that.”

The elevator shook before it stopped, the doors opening.

  
  



	36. Part Thirty-Five

_ Previously: _

_ “You know a lot about her.” _

_ Elaina nodded, pressing the elevator button. _

_ “I do. You learn a lot about someone when you’re trying to find them.” _

_ “You were looking for her?” _

_ Elaina nodded as the elevator doors opened, walking in. _

_ “Yes. After Y/N set up the council, she left. She disappeared. When I found the anomaly, I went to my superior but they didn’t do anything. So I went digging and found the Commander. Took it to the council but they refused. And then when I found proof of her I was given a timeline. She came with me. And then a little while later we found out that the council was dirty. Y/N fixed that.” _

_ The elevator shook before it stopped, the doors opening. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

The further down the hall they went, the louder the banging got. 

“Who’s down here?”

“Someone Y/N trusted.”

Elaina turned down the hall, the others gasping. The room was a mess. The glass walls of the room were shattered, the other walls with holes in them the shape of a body. Y/N was standing with her back to them, holding a person in the air against the wall.

“Who is that?”

“Enrique.”

“Uh yeah, I still don’t know who that is.”

“Yeah clears that right up.”

“Enrique was who Y/N chose to be the high eminence.”

“High eminence?”

“A part of the council. But he was basically over everything. He’s the one who we overthrew.”

“Oh oh I know this one!”

Elaina turned her head towards Tony who was grinning.

“Enrique was Y/N’s prodigy or whatever and he changed everything because he knows what the anomaly is. He helped it.”

Elaina nodded, turning back towards the room.

“Yeah.”

Steve walked up, stopping beside Elaina, looking down at her.

“Should we, are you going to stop her?”

Elaina shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“Because she has a reason for doing this. She doesn’t do anything without a reason. She has a reason for this.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“How’d you do it?”

Enrique grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“Do what?”

I glared, grabbing him and lifting him, slamming him into the wall, holding him off the floor.

“You know what.”

He started to laugh before he started to cough, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

“You must think you’re so powerful. With your purple eyes and your inability to die.”

“Their violet dick.”

“Violet, purple, pink, whatever. Do you think your powers will protect you from him?”

“Who? From who?”

Enrique turned his head, grinning.

“You did it. You went back. You brought them here.”

I turned my head to the side, seeing Elaina standing in the doorway, the others behind her. I turned back towards Enrique, lifting him and slamming him into the wall harder, leaving another dent in the wall.

“What did you do Enrique?”

“You killed him. But you left him alive. If you’re going to kill someone-”   
“Make sure you do it right.”

He smirked, nodding.

“Exactly. You taught me that. But you failed. You left him alive and now he’s coming back. He’s coming back for you.”

I shook my head, glaring up at him.

“Thanos is dead.”

“But his son isn’t.”

I let him go, taking a step back and shaking my head.

“He doesn’t have a son.”

“He does. And he’s pissed.”

“Why’d you do it?”

“Because you were wrong.”

He shook his head, using the wall for support as he stood up.

“I shouldn’t have been the one in charge.”

He looked over at me, huffing.

“You should’ve been in charge. You created all of this and then you just left! You abandoned us all for them!”

He cocked his head towards where Elaina and the others were standing.

“You couldn’t get over their deaths! You couldn’t stop grieving! You abandoned us! Me!”

I looked down at the floor, clenching my hands into fists as he turned, walking towards the other door in the room, shaking his head. 

“So I found comfort in someone who would never abandon me!”

He started to laugh, huffing as he pushed off the wall. 

“When he comes, I hope I’m there to see it because it will be your day of reckoning.”

“He’s already here.”

Enrique scoffed, grabbing onto the doorframe.

“He’s not. Not really. What’s going on now, it's just the welcoming party. He was waiting for you.”

I snapped my head up, turning towards him. He was grinning, dried blood on his face, bruises forming. I walked towards him and he started to laugh, sliding down the door frame. 

“He’ll come for you. For your supposed family. And he’ll kill everyone. And he’ll make you watch. Then he’ll kill you and he’ll make you suffer.”

I reached out, violet whisps swirling around my hand as I grabbed him by the neck, lifting him off the floor.

“Too bad you won’t be here.”

I squeezed my hand, causing him to start coughing. The veins in his neck and face lit violet, his eyes widening.

“You were my friend.”

I sighed, closing my eyes as I applied my pressure.

“And you were my family.”

His eyes rolled before the closed, his body falling limp. I let him go, watching as he fell to the floor with a thud. I turned, walking towards Elaina and the others.

“We have to go. Now.”

“Y/N-”

I shook my head, dodging Steve’s attempt at grabbing me.

“We have to go. We have to help them. This is just the beginning.” 

  
  



	37. Part Thirty-Six

_ Previously: _

_ “Too bad you won’t be here.” _

_ I squeezed my hand, causing him to start coughing. The veins in his neck and face lit violet, his eyes widening. _

_ “You were my friend.” _

_ I sighed, closing my eyes as I applied my pressure. _

_ “And you were my family.” _

_ His eyes rolled before the closed, his body falling limp. I let him go, watching as he fell to the floor with a thud. I turned, walking towards Elaina and the others. _

_ “We have to go. Now.” _

_ “Y/N-” _

_ I shook my head, dodging Steve’s attempt at grabbing me. _

_ “We have to go. We have to help them. This is just the beginning.”  _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

It had taken them the entire day to stop the attacks. By time it was over, they were all covered in dirt and blood, and exhausted. 

“That was exhausting.”

Steve huffed a laugh as he leant forward, resting his arms on his knees. He looked over to where Y/N was sitting against the wall. She had one knee brought up to her chest, her arm on top of her knee, her head in her hand. She was in the room, but she wasn’t. Her eyes were glazed over, violet swirling around her eyes every so often before it’d disappear.

“Who’s hungry?”

Steve looked over at Tony, watching Tony look over at Elaina who was watching Y/N.

“Is there a shawarma joint here?”

Elaina made a face, tilting her head to the side as she turned towards Tony.

“A what?”

Tony huffed, waving his hand around.

“You know, shawarma.”

“Yeah, still no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony gasped, snapping his head towards Y/N.

“How does she not know about shawarma?!”

Steve turned back towards Y/N, watching her. She didn’t look up, keeping her gaze forward.

“Shawarma’s not a thing here.”

Tony gasped, placing his hand on his chest.

“How dare you.”

Elaina turned back towards Y/N, sighing.

“Y/N?”

Y/N didn’t look up, the violet swirls growing darker. Steve shook his head, sitting up.

“Did you have to kill him?”

Steve could feel everyone's eyes on him, but his eyes were on Y/N.

“Well?”

“I did what I had to do.”

Steve shook his head, huffing.

“You didn’t need to kill him.”

“I did.”   
“I thought you didn’t kill anymore.”

“I do now.”

Elaina was watching the two, the way Steve’s jaw ticked and Y/N’s glare hardened. 

“Y/N? Why did you kill Enrique?”

Steve made a face, looking over at Elaina. She nodded towards Y/N, Steve turning back towards her, watching the violet in her eyes go from darker to lighter.

“Thanos has a kid. He’s coming here for revenge. He was waiting for me to come back. He was the mole. He knows everything about alpha prime. Everything we’ve done for the past few months, he’s prepared for.”

“What else?”

Y/N shook her head, standing up and walking towards the door. Elaina made a face as she went to get up, stopping when she saw the table appear with food on it.

“Ooh shawarma!” 

Steve looked back over to where Y/N left, shaking his head. He went to get up when Tony handed him a shawarma wrap, giving him a look.

“Give her some time.”

  
  



	38. Part Thirty-Seven

_ Previously: _

_ “Thanos has a kid. He’s coming here for revenge. He was waiting for me to come back. He was the mole. He knows everything about alpha prime. Everything we’ve done for the past few months, he’s prepared for.” _

_ “What else?” _

_ Y/N shook her head, standing up and walking towards the door. Elaina made a face as she went to get up, stopping when she saw the table appear with food on it. _

_ “Ooh shawarma!”  _

_ Steve looked back over to where Y/N left, shaking his head. He went to get up when Tony handed him a shawarma wrap, giving him a look. _

_ “Give her some time.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“I’m glad this is still your favorite place.”

I huffed, letting my legs dangle off the side.

“Yeah.”

Steve sat down beside me, sighing.

“I’m sorry.”

I didn’t say anything, reaching up and pushing my hair back out of my face.

“I shouldn’t have judged you. And I’ve been judging you since you literally appeared in my room.”

“Why?”

I could feel his eyes on me, no doubt making a face.

“Why have you been judging me?”

“Because you left.”

“And you know why.”   
He shook his head, scoffing as he turned back to look out at the city. 

“But I should’ve known before.”

He sighed, looking back over at me.

“What happened to us?”

“You loved the job more. Until the very end.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.”

I turned, looking at him.

“I’d do it all over again.”

His eyes widened, tilting his head to the side.

“Really?”

I nodded, sighing as I turned back towards the city.

“Yes.”

“I’m still sorry.”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“Hey, have you any of you seen Y/N?”

“Nope.”

“Not since earlier.”

“Everything okay?”

Elaina nodded, sighing as she sat down at the bar.

“Yeah, I just wanted to check on Y/N.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, uh where should I-”

Everyone turned, Elaina jumping up and walking towards Steve.

“Oh my god! Is she okay?”

Steve nodded, adjusting Y/N in his arms.

“Yeah, she just fell asleep.”

Elaina sighed, nodding.

“Come on, I’ll show you where her room is.”

Steve nodded, following behind Elaina.

“You all saw that right?”

“Yup.”

“Mkay good. Fifty says they get together.”

“I’ll take that.”

“I’m in.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“You know, this is the most peaceful I’ve seen her since I found her.”

Steve looked over at Elaina, tilting his head to the side.

“Really?”

Elaina nodded, sighing as they walked out of the room.

“Yeah. She’s been on edge since I brought her here.”

“Why’d you bring her here?”

Elaina shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

“We needed her help. When I first found the anomaly, it was like they didn’t care. Then Enrique gave me four days to find her and I did but she ran. Then I found her again and she agreed to come with.”

“Where’d you find her?”

Elaina sighed, looking down at the floor.

“Your apartment. Me and my partner went there and we found her.”

“Where’s your partner now?”

“Jail.”

Steve looked up, making a face.

“Jail?”

“Yeah. When we found out Enrique knew about the anomaly and was stalling us, we also found out that Lewis was helping him.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Elaina shook her head, sighing.

“I’m not. I mean, yeah I was pissed when I found out but Y/N helped me.”

“You’re important to her.”

“Sure, if you say so.”

Steve nodded, leaning back in the chair.

“You are. She cares about you.”

“Well she’s my friend.”

“I’m glad she has you. With everything that she’s going through, I’m glad she has you.”

Elaina smiled, nodding.

“Thanks.”

  
  



	39. Part Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long to post! My mom decided she wanted to make masks for our police force since they're out which apparently meant instead of her making them, I'd actually have to make them while she gets credit.  
> But I'm back to posting again so enjoy! 💙

_ Previously: _

_ “You’re important to her.” _

_ “Sure, if you say so.” _

_ Steve nodded, leaning back in the chair. _

_ “You are. She cares about you.” _

_ “Well she’s my friend.” _

_ “I’m glad she has you. With everything that she’s going through, I’m glad she has you.” _

_ Elaina smiled, nodding. _

_ “Thanks.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

The sun had barely risen, and most of them were rising with it. They had all met back in what could pass as the living room, with a few chairs and tables pushed together. 

“Uhm, are we supposed to just, ignore that?”

They all turned to look where Clint was pointing, seeing Y/N standing at the full floor window, her back towards them.

“How long has she been standing there?”

Clint shrugged, grabbing his cup of coffee.

“I dunno. Since we’ve been here?”

“Y/N?”

She didn’t turn, but a flash of lightning struck, showing the violet in her eyes.

“He’s here.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“This won’t be easy.”

Elaina shook her head, shrugging slightly.

“It’s not supposed to be.”

Nat nodded towards the group of people Y/N was preparing to address, tilting her head to the side.

“Who are they?”

“They’re like shield. Y/N trained them before she left and then when she came back she retrained them. They’ll help us stop Thanos’s son.”

“You know nothing about him?”

“Thanos or his son?”   
“Both.”

“Thanos was a mad titan. Had a thing for some stones. Killed all of you. Y/N killed him. He had what he’d called his children, but they weren’t truly his blood. They escaped before Y/N could find them. She searched for them for years but she could never find them.”

“They’d be dead by now right?”

Elaina shrugged as Y/N came out of the room she was in, walking past them in her Commander uniform, Steve’s shield on her back.

“Is that my-”

“Yes. It was destroyed in the fight against Thanos. She restored it and she hid it. She was meant to give it to the council for the hall of heroes but she gave them a fake instead.”

Y/N walked to the middle of the stage, the room falling quiet as the people moved to stand in position.

“The anomaly is here. You’ve been pushed to the limit for eight months. The purpose of the initiative is to serve and protect the realm. You’ve never had to face what you’re going to today. Some of you will die today. Many of you will be injured. Either way, our goal is simple, we stop and eliminate the anomaly at all costs. The dangers you’ll face today will be unlike what you’d expect. You may think you’re prepared, but in reality you’re not. I’m not asking for you to fight for me. I’m asking you to fight for yourselves, and for your family. Because if we lose to the anomaly today, life as we know it will be over.”

The people cheered as Y/N walked off the stage.

“She still gives inspiring speeches I see.”

“Don’t know if I’d call that inspiring.”

Y/N came to a stop in front of them, looking over at Elaina.

“You know what to do?”

Elaina nodded, causing Y/N to release a breath.

“Good. There’s something I’ve got to do before it all starts.”

“What?”

Y/N sighed, slightly shaking her head.

“I’m going home.”

Elaina made a face, scoffing slightly.

“For what?”

Y/N turned, walking towards the open window, turning her head to the side.

“If you’re going to fight a war, you’re going to need a uniform.”

Y/N flew out the window, trails of violet disappearing behind her.

“What the fuck.”

Tony coughed into his hand, turning his head to the side.

“Language.”

Steve glared back at him, causing Tony to shrug.

“I thought she was wearing her uniform?”

“She is but it’s not her war uniform.”

“War uniform?”

Elaina nodded, sighing.

“Her uniform she was wearing when she killed Thanos.”

  
  



	40. Part Thirty-Nine

_Previously:_

_“What the fuck.”_

_Tony coughed into his hand, turning his head to the side._

_“Language.”_

_Steve glared back at him, causing Tony to shrug._

_“I thought she was wearing her uniform?”_

_“She is but it’s not her war uniform.”_

_“War uniform?”_

_Elaina nodded, sighing._

_“Her uniform she was wearing when she killed Thanos.”_

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

The hall of heroes was the most secured building on alpha prime. It was open twenty-four seven, with guards at every entrance and exit. They had guards walking up and down the halls, security cameras hitting every point and angle. The hall started off with how the avengers were created, then it’d expanded into the missions they went on, giving what details they could. Further along it showed the avengers as a team. At the end were the halls dedicated to each avenger. It showed everything about them, showing their lives. The commander’s hall was in the middle, connecting Captain America’s hall and Ironman’s hall. It was the largest hall, with the most information. The only difference was that it was the most blacked out. Each hall had all of their uniforms, and all of their weapons they used. The guards paid Y/N no mind as she walked through the hall of heroes. She didn’t look at the walls, keeping her gaze forward as she walked to her hall. She ignored the looks she received as people recognized her, using her powers to create a wall at the entrances of her hall. She sighed as she looked around, spotting her uniforms in the middle of the hall. She walked towards them stopping in front of them with a slight glare. When they had wanted items for the hall of heroes, she had no problems giving her things up. The guards were at the wall she had created, trying to break an opening in it. They had the uniform she wore the most in front, the others to the side behind it by year. They had a plaque in front of them with the year the uniform was worn, and what it was used for. The infinity uniform was the most tattered out of all of the uniforms. It was still covered in the dirt and blood from that day, the rips and cuts still the same. With a harsh sigh, she walked towards the mannequins, climbing over the barrier and towards the mannequin. It was easy enough to take the uniform off the mannequin, throwing it over her arm as she grabbed her weapons. The guards were no longer hitting against the wall she had created as she walked towards it, the wall disappearing once she was in front of it. The guards' mouths were hanging open, looking down at the uniform and back up at her.

“Mam I’m sorry but you can’t take that.”

The older guard scoffed, hitting the younger one's arm.

“Boy don’t you see who that is?”

“A person stealing the commanders uniform?”

“She is the commander idiot.”

His eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder and back at her.

“Oh, I’m uh, I’m so sorry mam.”

She nodded, smiling tightly at him.

“It’s fine.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Elaina was standing to the side, talking to a few of the soldiers with Natasha and Clint when Y/N came back. Elaina gasped, her eyes widening.

“What is it?”

Clint and Natasha shared a look as Elaina walked off, the other Avengers looking over as Y/N walked towards them, Elaina stopping in front of her.

“You broke into the hall of heroes?”

Y/N scoffed slightly, shaking her head.

“No. It’s never closed.”

Elaina huffed, shaking her head.

“Fine, then you stole the uniform.”

“It’s not stealing if it’s mine.”

“Right.”

Y/N nodded when one of the soldiers came up, walking off with Y/N.

“What was that?”

Elaina sighed, looking up at Steve.

“That’s what she was wearing during the war.”

“The war?”

“Where you all died. Where she killed Thanos.”

(This is the outfit I pictured. This image it not mine, I found it on Pinterest. All I did was change the coloring of it to the violet/purple.)


	41. Part Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I lied, this is not going to be a forty chapter story. It's gonna be longer apparently.
> 
> Happy Easter!

_ Previously: _

_ “Fine, then you stole the uniform.” _

_ “It’s not stealing if it’s mine.” _

_ “Right.” _

_ Y/N nodded when one of the soldiers came up, walking off with Y/N. _

_ “What was that?” _

_ Elaina sighed, looking up at Steve. _

_ “That’s what she was wearing during the war.” _

_ “The war?” _

_ “Where you all died. Where she killed Thanos.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

At the first sign of ships, the alarms were sounded. Families were secured in underground bunkers, soldiers standing guard at the doors to protect them. The rest of the soldiers stood behind the Commander and the Avengers, the Avengers standing behind the Commander. The ships all came to a stop, the one in the middle, stopping in front of the others. All at once the ships moved back, soldiers standing opposite of the Commander. The main ship stayed hovering above the soldiers, and for what felt like forever, everyone was at a standoff.

“The great Commander. I’ve heard stories of you, the Commander who could not be killed, who took lives without remorse. Who killed my father, the mad titan. You’re quite a let down.”

“Are you that scared to come down here and face me yourself? You have to hide behind your barriers?”

“You like? Enrique gave me a stone that weakens you. I found quite an ample supply of it. We made weapons out of it. Everything you can think of, we made it.”

“So you’re a chicken then? You’re going to use a rock to ensure your safety.”

It was a blink and you miss it. The ship fired a shot, aimed directly at the Commander, and she swiped her hand in front of her, a violet dome forming around her and the group behind her. As the dust settled the dome came down, the Commander glaring.

“Is that the best you got?”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“You just had to ask him didn’t you?”

Y/N huffed a small laugh as she threw a punch at the soldier in front of her, shaking her head.

“He was asking for it.”

Y/N looked up as Tony flew above her, a group of soldiers flying after him. Y/N went to help him when there was a flash, and her glare hardened when she saw who it was. Without a second thought she took off, leaving a crater and dead soldiers behind.

“Y/N?”

She didn’t answer as she flew towards the roof where they were standing, hitting one as she landed.

“Y/N what are you doing?”

Elaina looked up from where she had a soldier in a choke hold, gasping.

“That’s the remaining Black Order.”

“The who now?”

“Thanos’s children, it’s what they called themselves.”

The black Order surrounded Y/N, moving at once to attack, flying back when she attacked.

“Shouldn’t they be dead?”

Elaina nodded, sighing.

“They should. It’s been years since they were last seen.”

One of the Black Order appeared behind Y/N, hitting her from behind, sending her down.

“She’s going to get killed.”

Elaina shook her head, running towards the soldiers with their backs to her.

“No she won’t. They will. She’ll kill them. Like she promised back then.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“It’s been what, a hundred years?”

Y/N coughed a huff, shaking her head. 

“Not long enough.”

Proxima laughed, flipping her spear in her hands as she walked around Y/N.

“You searched for us and you could never find us. The great Commander, a puny human failure.”

“A puny human killed your husband. Shame really, she was aiming for you.”

Proxima glared, her grip on her spear tightening before she grinned.

“And I had the pleasure of killing her in return. She went down so easily.”

“Shut up.”

“Corvus had his fun before she killed him. He killed your bowman. Even Cull had his fun fighting your Hulk. Shame he wouldn’t see reason, he would’ve done wonders on our side.”

“He would’ve never joined you. None of them would.”

“And what of you young Commander? Would you have joined our cause?”

Y/N scoffed, turning her head back towards Ebony.

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Thane has ordered we bring you in alive. But he said nothing on how alive you must be.”

All at one they attacked, Proxima moving to attack Y/N with her spear as Ebony used his powers to create shackles to hold Y/N down, Supergiant standing to the side, glaring down at Y/N as she tried to enter her mind. Y/N laughed as she blocked a hit from Proxima, throwing her hand out towards Ebony, a violet blast hitting him, causing him to fly backwards.

“You can’t get into my head newbie.”

Supergiant grinned, tilting her head to the side.

“Who said that’s what I was doing?”

“I can feel you poking around. It won’t work.”

A surge of energy left Y/N, hitting all three of them, sending them back. Proxima had to grab onto the edge of the roof, pulling herself up with a glare. Ebony using his powers to stop him and Supergiant from falling off the edge. There was a bright flash, everything coming to a stop as the flash died down. Thane was standing in front of Y/N, grinning.

  
  



	42. Part Forty-One

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵   
_ Previously: _

_ “You can’t get into my head newbie.” _

_ Supergiant grinned, tilting her head to the side. _

_ “Who said that’s what I was doing?” _

_ “I can feel you poking around. It won’t work.” _

_ A surge of energy left Y/N, hitting all three of them, sending them back. Proxima had to grab onto the edge of the roof, pulling herself up with a glare. Ebony using his powers to stop him and Supergiant from falling off the edge. There was a bright flash, everything coming to a stop as the flash died down. Thane was standing in front of Y/N, grinning. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

One Hundred Years Ago:

“You seem well.”

I nodded, smiling.

“I feel well.”

Sif nodded, handing me a sword.

“Let’s see how well you really are.”

I laughed, shaking my head as I grabbed the sword.

“You’re on.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵   
“She seems well.”

Loki sighed, leaning forward against the ledge of the balcony over the training yard where Y/N and Lady Sif were fighting.

“You understand why though, correct?”

Logan shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You took the pain.”

Loki shook his head, clenching his hands.

“It’s more than that. I severed the connection.”

“The connection?”

“Anytime she hears of them or thinks of them, there’s an emotional trigger in her brain. I stopped it from triggering. She doesn’t feel that anymore. She still cares for them, but it’s not on the same level as it was before. It’s not even close. She grieves now like any normal person would.”

“What happens if you restore the connection?”

Loki shrugged, watching as Y/N slid to her knees as Sif brought her sword down, turning as Y/N jumped up, slicing her sword.

“There’s no telling. She could revert back to how she was-”   
“Hallucinating.”

“Yes, or she could move on, or move on to the best of her ability without the weight of their deaths on her shoulders.”

“And you’re not going to undo it anytime soon.”

“I didn’t want to do it in the first place. She asked me to. She pushed me into a corner.”   
“She was crying. And you’ve never seen her cry.”

Loki scoffed, shaking his head.

“I’ve seen her cry before. She’s just never cried like that, in front of me before.”

“Will you ever undo it?”

Loki sighed, watching as Y/N flipped Sif over her shoulder, slamming her onto the ground.

“I may. When the time is right.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵   
Now:

The Black Order fell to their knees, bowing their head. Y/N stood up with a scoff, tilting her head to the side.

“You’re Thanos’ son?”

She looked Thane over, huffing.

“I was expecting-”

She tilted her head to the side, grinning. 

“something more. But, considering who you’re father is, it makes sense.

Thane growled, stepping forward.

“You have no right to speak of me or my father like that, murderer.”

Y/N grinned, shrugging.

“Murderer? Is that the best you can do? I’ve been called worse, by far worse people. You’ll have to do worse than murderer.”   
Thane rushed forward, grabbing Y/N by the neck, lifting her and holding her over the edge of the roof.

“You killed my father, so I’m going to kill you.”

Y/N grinned, digging her fingers into Thane’s wrist.

“You can try.”

Thane applied pressure before he let her go, Y/N’s cloak flapping against the wind as she yelled into her com.

“Now!”

Y/N caught herself before she hit the ground, flying out of the way as a beam hit the building Thane and the Black Order was on.

  
  



	43. Part Forty-Two

_ Previously: _

_ “You killed my father, so I’m going to kill you.” _

_ Y/N grinned, digging her fingers into Thane’s wrist. _

_ “You can try.” _

_ Thane applied pressure before he let her go, Y/N’s cloak flapping against the wind as she yelled into her com. _

_ “Now!” _

_ Y/N caught herself before she hit the ground, flying out of the way as a beam hit the building Thane and the Black Order was on. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Elaina looked up as Y/N landed beside her, gasping.

“That seemed, easy.”

Y/N glanced over at Elaina, sighing as the others came to a stop beside them.

“That’s because it was.”

The soldiers who came with Thane and the Black Order charged forward as once, lifting their weapons. Y/N turned, her hands lighting violet as the others turned, lifting their weapons.

“You all should leave while you still can. Staying here will only ensure your death.”

“Y/N.”

Y/N shrugged, looking over at Steve.

“It’s the truth.”

One of the soldiers lifted their gun, pressing the trigger. Y/N waved her hand, the energy shot hitting the ground instead. 

“Seriously?”

The violet around her hands lit darker, Elaina looking over at her.

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m gonna push them back. Our people are picking the stragglers off. If we can surround them, we can-”

Elaina’s eyes widened as Y/N was thrown forward, the group of soldiers parting as she landed. She landed on her stomach, her back smoking. Elaina and the others turned, Elaina gasping as the dust from the building collapse settled, Thane holding a spear that was smoking, the Black Order standing behind him. Thane’s soldiers left the area with a nod from Thane, the battle starting again. Elaina turned back towards Y/N, gasping when she saw she wasn’t moving. Elaina placed her guns in her holsters, running towards Y/N, falling to her knees beside her.

“Y/N?”

Elaina hesitantly reached towards her, sighing when Y/N groaned.

“Ow.”

Elaina laughed, leaning back.

“You okay?”

Y/N nodded, as she pushed herself up, looking over at Elaina.

“Yeah, I’m just peachy.”

Elaina helped Y/N stand, looking her over.

“You’re smoking.”

Y/N tried to look over her shoulder before she huffed, pulling her hood off, tossing it on the ground.

“Good?”

Elaina nodded, looking her over.

“Yeah.”

Y/N nodded as the two walked back towards the others, Y/N stopping in front of them.

“That was a cheap shot, Thane. Though it makes sense, considering who your father is.”

Thane growled, glaring at Y/N.

“Only one of you has to die.”

Y/N started to laugh, shaking her head.

“Really? Enrique was much more threatening with his last words. He really talked you up too. I’m a little disappointed if I’m being honest.”

Thane growled, turning and nodding towards the Black Order. The Black Order took off, Y/N turning and watching them. The comms became overfilled with their soldiers yelling, some crying out for help. Y/N turned, nodding.

“You guys have to go help them.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head.

“We’re not leaving you alone.”

Y/N huffed, her hands lightening violet.

“Yes you are.”

Violet swirls circled around the Avengers, before they were lifted and flown through the air. Y/N turned towards Thane, tilting her head to the side. 

“Want to give up?”

Thane huffed, walking forward.

“The only way I will give up is when you die.”

Y/N grinned, the violet around her hands growing darker.

“You can try.” 

  
  



	44. Part Forty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This one is honestly probably the longest chapter in this series, no lie. 
> 
> We're starting to get to the end! (at least, I'm pretty sure we're getting to the end)  
> With that being said, it looks like this series will end at fifty parts, with an epilogue. Still not sure how I'll end it yet but depending on which way it'll end (with the now four different possible endings) I may post the alternate endings after the epilogue. 
> 
> Happy Reading! 💙

_ Previously: _

_ “We’re not leaving you alone.” _

_ Y/N huffed, her hands lightening violet. _

_ “Yes you are.” _

_ Violet swirls circled around the Avengers, before they were lifted and flown through the air. Y/N turned towards Thane, tilting her head to the side.  _

_ “Want to give up?” _

_ Thane huffed, walking forward. _

_ “The only way I will give up is when you die.” _

_ Y/N grinned, the violet around her hands growing darker. _

_ “You can try.”  _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

It was raining, the sky a dark color, smoke covering everything. Buildings were no longer standing, and the ones that were were broken and burning. The ground was slickened with mud and blood, dead bodies littering the ground.

“You can’t stop this. It was always inevitable.”

“Your father said the same thing. And I stopped him.”

The fighting had been going on all day. Both sides had major losses, but it was as though Thane’s army had duplicated each time they thought they had made even a fraction of a dent. After a while, it was hard to even tell who was winning or who was who with all the grime that covered everyone. 

“You may be the Commander, but you’re not as strong as you once were. You're weak. And being weak will get you killed.”

It was a continuous battle going back and forth, but everyone could agree that it all came to a blinding stop when Thane had thrown a punch at Y/N, knocking her back a few hundred feet. She wasn’t moving, and those closest to her saw her eyes were closed. Ebony Maw had appeared out of nowhere, creating chains that attached to her wrists and ankles, lifting her into the air, her head hanging down, her arms above her head. Blood dripped down her face, bruises already forming along her face and neck. Her suit was in tatters like all those years ago, one sleeve completely missing, dried blood on her arm. Everything came to a stand still as Thane walked towards Y/N. Once he was in front of Y/N, he pulled a black knife from his pocket, a line of violet in the middle of it. He grabbed Y/N’s face, grinning as he placed the knife on her cheek. He applied pressure, breaking the skin. He started to laugh as he dragged the knife down her face, drawing blood.

“You’ve done it sire. You can kill the Commander now and end it all.”

Thane paid Ebony little attention as he lifted the knife, pressing down at the top of the cut, bringing the knife down on top of it once more, drawing even more blood.

“Sire?”

“It would be too easy to kill her like this.”

Thane turned towards Ebony, huffing.

“You told me stories of the Commander.”   
He looked over at Proxima, nodding.

“You both did. How she destroyed the entire army with just one look. One touch and she killed my father. You spoke of a powerful warrior, someone who was the most powerful being in the universe. But yet here she is, defeated and weak.”

“You should not underestimate her sire. She is still dangerous. That is why you should kill her now, while you have the chance.”

Thane shook his head, glaring.

“No.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ Gasping, she rocked back and forth, her hands in her hair. _

_ “Loki please! Please! Make it stop! _ ”

_ “I can’t little one. What you’re asking me, I won’t.” _ _   
_ _ “Please! I can’t-it won’t stop! Please!” _

Her face scrunched slightly, but it was so miniscule that no one saw it. 

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “Bring them back. Bring them back! Bring them back!” _

_ “You won’t be a martyr. You’ll be a warning.” _

_ “They begged for their lives. Called out for their great Commander but where were you?” _

Thane was losing his temper. He was yelling at both Proxima and Ebony Maw, Supergiant standing to the side, watching.

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “Their blood, it’s on your hands.” _

_ He shook his head, laughing. _

_ It wasn’t me who killed the avengers, it was you. The mighty Commander, with the blood of the Avengers on her hands.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Her eyelids fluttered, her mouth in a frown but she still didn’t move.

_ She sighed, closing her eyes before she looked back up. _

_ “Among the fallen are Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers. They gave their lives for everyone on and off earth. We owe them all a debt we could never repay.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “In a thousand lifetimes, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” _

_ “Cheesy.” _

_ She grinned, leaning up, her hands meeting behind his head, kissing him. _

_ “Maybe, but you love it.” _

_ He laughed, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her hip. _

_ “I love you.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “I know why you’re still here.” _ _   
_ _ “Hmm.” _

_ Logan sat down in front of her, watching her. _

_ “You think that by leaving, you’ll be leaving them. Everything here, it’s a reminder for you of them. Leaving would be leaving them.” _

_ She shook her head, sighing. _

_ “It wouldn’t. I have things to do. I won’t leave them unfinished.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “We would like to walk them through the city. A farewell to the city and one final march through the city they protected. We would like you to lead the procession. As the only living avenger, and the Commander, it should be you leading them one last time.” _

She winced, her face contorting in pain before she relaxed.

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “Y/N? Y/N sweetheart you should come in. It’s raining and it’s cold out. You’ll get sick.” _

_ Sif reached out, placing her hand on her shoulder. _

_ “Please, just come in with me, we’ll warm you up-” _

_ A wave of violet left Y/N, knocking Sif back. Sif sat up, watching her before she sighed, leaving. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “I know we haven’t really talked about it before, so this is more of a promise. I want you to know that I love you.” _

_ “I know that. I l-” _

_ “I want you to know that I’ll always fight for you, with you, and with you in my heart. I promise to always stand by your side, and to never let you go. My first and last thought will always be that I love you.” _

_ She gasped, tears falling. _

_ “Shit. We’re not even married and you’re making me cry.” _

_ He smiled, leaning down and kissing her. _

_ “Sorry.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “We can’t just leave her out there. It’s been hours.” _

_ “We can’t protect ourselves if she attacks.” _

_ “I’ll go.” _

_ His eyes lit green, tilting his head to the side with a small smirk. _

_ “Unless you have the ability to subdue her.” _ _   
_ _ “We don’t want to hurt her.” _ _   
_ _ “I won’t. _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “Little one, it’s time to come in.” _

_ Her shoulders shook as more tears fell down her face. _

_ “I-I ca-can’t move.” _

_ “Then let me help you.” _

_ She slowly shook her head, gasping. _

_ “I can’t. I can’t move. I can’t breathe. I can’t think. I can’t feel.” _

_ “Oh little one.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

_ “Will you ever restore the connection you severed?” _

_ Loki nodded, watching her. _

_ “When the time is right I will.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

With a gasp her head shot up, a wave of violet leaving her. Thane and the Black Order were knocked to their feet, thrown back. Her eyes were shining violet as she looked from the chains on her ankles to the chains on her wrists. She pulled at them, growling when they didn’t break. She snapped her head towards Thane, the Black Order standing behind him. She roared, violet spewing from her mouth, hitting them. She pulled at the chains once more when the one holding her left arm snapped. She pulled at the ones on her legs, causing them to snap as well. She turned her head towards Thane, shooting a ball of energy at him, causing her to swing back. He was knocked back down, and with one final pull, the chain broke at the top of the pole. Without a second thought she had the chain wrap around her wrist. She landed with a harsh “thud,” shooting her arms out towards Thane, hitting him with another energy blast. She stood taller, tilting her head with a grin before she flew forward, wrapping one hand around Thane’s neck, lifting him, a ball of violet energy circling around her left hand that was inches from his face. She grinned as she looked up at him, her voice cold.

“You’ll die today Thane.”

  
  



	45. Part Forty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and deleted some chapters and I'm rewriting them so this chapter has been edited!

_ Previously: _

_ She turned her head towards Thane, shooting a ball of energy at him, causing her to swing back. He was knocked back down, and with one final pull, the chain broke at the top of the pole. Without a second thought she had the chain wrap around her wrist. She landed with a harsh “thud,” shooting her arms out towards Thane, hitting him with another energy blast. She stood taller, tilting her head with a grin before she flew forward, wrapping one hand around Thane’s neck, lifting him, a ball of violet energy circling around her left hand that was inches from his face. She grinned as she looked up at him, her voice cold. _

_ “You’ll die today Thane.” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

It was all anyone could do but watch. It was a battle that would forever be remembered, the fight between two galactic beings for the fate of the world. One fighting out of revenge, the other fighting for the people. Whenever Thane had the upper hand, Y/N would gain the upper hand and then Thane would, a back and forth cycle. It all came to stop when Y/N had Thane on his knees, applying pressure to his neck. He was beaten and bloody, Y/N's right hand in the air, violet whisps circling it. She was bringing it down for one final blow when there was a bright, blinding light. A cloud of dust and dirt had appeared, hitting everything as the light slowly disappeared. A figure was standing behind Thane, looking at Y/N. She gasped, dropping Thane. Her voice barely a whisper.

“Eros?”

The figure surged forward, placing two fingers on Y/N’s temple. The violet that surrounded her disappeared as she fell backwards. The figure turned towards Thane as he shakily stood, his eyes wide.

“Uncle?”

In a flash Thane was on his back, his eyes closed. The figure turned, looking out at the crowd.

“Who is in charge here?”

No one said anything, causing the figure to huff, his eyes showing his anger.

“Do I need to repeat myself? Who is-”

Elaina stepped forward, coughing slightly.

“The Commander is.”

“And where is this Commander?”

Elaina nodded towards where Y/N was laying, her chest rising slowly, her eyes closed. 

“Well, she’s there.”

The figure turned to look where Elaina was pointing, his eyebrows raising as he looked down at Y/N. He walked towards her, kneeling beside her, running his finger along her cheek.

“Interesting. How very interesting.”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

Steve turned towards Elaina, looking down at her as the others turned towards them.

“Do you know him?”

Elaina shook her head, not taking her eyes off where Y/N laid, Eros still kneeling beside her.

“No. I’ve never seen him before.”

“She called him Eros, does that name ring a bell?”   
“No it doesn’t.”

Sam stepped forward, his head tilted to the side. 

“So we’re just supposed to what, stand here and wait?”

Elaina shrugged, making a face at how Eros was being with Y/N.

“I don’t know. The only person who would know is Y/N.”   
“Who’s currently out cold in case you couldn’t tell.”

“I do have eyes.”

Sam went to say something else when Y/N gasped, shooting up, a blast of violet leaving her as she stood, looking down at Eros who was knocked back, her chest heaving.

“What the hell.”

Eros stood up, turning towards Y/N. Her eyes lit violet when he took a step towards her, violet whisps circling around her hands. Eros lifted his hands in front of him, lowering his head slightly as he took a step back.

“I mean you know harm.”

“Heard that before.”

Eros grinned, lowering his hands and bowing.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander.”

“Heard that before too.”

“My name is Eros, but you seem to already know that.”

“Of course I know who you are. You’re Thanos’ brother.”

Elaina made a shocked noise, the others turning to look at her.

“You know him?”

She shook her head, sighing.

“No.”

“Well clearly they’re not friends. Y/N looks like she wants to snap his neck.”

“She always looks like that though?”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

“I let you live once Eros, I will not make that mistake twice.”

He made a face, tilting his head to the side.

“I believe you have me at loss here Commander. For if we’ve bet before, I would’ve remembered meeting a beauty like you.”

She scoffed, shaking her head.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

He grinned, shrugging slightly.

“But it is so much fun.”

With a huff she surged forward, her hand shooting up, grabbing Eros by his neck. 

“You have five seconds to explain why you are here.”

“Well, Thane is my nephew.”

“He’s a killer, just like his father.”

Eros grinned, leaning forward.

“You would know, wouldn’t you?”


	46. New Idea/Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not updating and instead coming up with new ideas? This girl 😭😭

So somewhere is previous chapters (I can't remember which) I think I made a comment about different stories/series I could possibly do based off this series. Well, I was going through my current works and I found this series (again) and while I was reading the last few chapters cause I was planning on updating this series, an idea struck. It's in the works now, cause I'm one of those people who have to have a moodboard/header for a series already made before I can start to actually write it 😭 It would be like how this series is, 100 hundred years into the future but of course there's a twist, and it would be updated probably like how this series is. Originally this series was only supposed to be like 10-15 parts but clearly that didn't happen so I'm not really planning an ending for this new series, or setting an end goal like I did with this series because I just can't never seem to actually stick to the original plan 😂

With that being said, I am currently staying with my sister because my oldest niece has started the online k12 program and my sister needs to be in the room for 6+ hours with my niece so I have to watch the other three kiddos and we're unsure how long I'll need to be there so some updates might drag because of that. Plus my grandmother has "one day" left to live so after they finish "school" we've been coming back home to deal with the annoying members of our mom's family and we end up staying till 8 each day so I also haven't really had anytime to write this series which is killing me cause I have so many new ideas for it!

The plan, is to start posting the new series by Monday (23) at the latest and then go from there. But worry not! This series will be updated soon! Since I'm doing this new series though, I'm not too sure yet if I'm going to do the epilogue(s) with a different ending yet or not so we'll see about that!

New chapter for Heroes Age "should" be up Saturday (22)

Thanks for being so patient with me! 💙💙💙

Guess who lied and went ahead and posted the prologue for the new Heroes Age Series? This girl!! 

Read it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016385)


	47. Part Forty-five

_ Previously: _

_ “I let you live once Eros, I will not make that mistake twice.” _

_ He made a face, tilting his head to the side. _

_ “I believe you have me at loss here Commander. For if we’ve bet before, I would’ve remembered meeting a beauty like you.” _

_ She scoffed, shaking her head. _

_ “Flattery will get you nowhere.” _

_ He grinned, shrugging slightly. _

_ “But it is so much fun.” _

_ With a huff she surged forward, her hand shooting up, grabbing Eros by his neck.  _

_ “You have five seconds to explain why you are here.” _

_ “Well, Thane is my nephew.” _

_ “He’s a killer, just like his father.” _

_ Eros grinned, leaning forward. _

_ “You would know, wouldn’t you?” _

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

From where they were all standing, it was hard to hear what Eros and YN were talking about, but even still, they could see the anger on YN’s face. Eros was the definition of calm, keeping his face impassive as he spoke, listening to YN with a small tilt of his head. 

“If you want Thane, you’re going to have to kill me.”

“I don’t wish to kill you, Commander. Now, if you’ll excuse us, my nephew and I need to have a family discussion.”

With a wave of his hand, YN was flung back, landing with a sickening crack, her head rolling back as she fell to the ground, landing on her side. In a flash, Eros and Thane were gone, leaving a swirl of dust in their wake. Elaina was the first to take off towards YN, Steve following shortly after. Elaina fell to her knees beside YN, moving to turn her onto her back when YN started to move, leaning up, her eyes violet as she looked up at Elaina and Steve.

“Where are they?”

⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵⍟⎊‎‎⧗‎✇ϟ✪‎✵

They were spread to thin. Even with Thane and Eros gone, and YN taking out the ships in the sky, they were spread to thin. Somewhere along the fray Steve had lost his shield, leaving him to fight with his fists, something he already knew how to do, doing it since he was a teen, able or not. Even so, he was growing tired, and everytime he managed to take on down, they’d come back multiplied. While he was dodging an attack, one was able to hit him in his head, causing everything to blur as he looked around. But everything became clear when YN landed in front of him, her back to him. He could see the abnormally tall figure standing in front of her, and as they took a step back, he saw it. The tip of their spear was coated in red, the figure grinning as YN started to cough, falling to her knees. Steve caught her, falling with her. He kept one arm wrapped around her while he pulled her to his chest, his eyes frantic as he saw the growing spot of red forming on the front of her suit. He placed his hands over hers that was trying to stop the bleeding as she coughed up blood.

“What did you do?”

He looked down at her, tears in his eyes.

“What did you do?!”

She smiled, wincing as he pressed harder.

“I couldn’t stop it the first time, but I could stop it this time.”

He shook his head, trying to stop the bleeding.

“You shouldn’t have interfered.”

“I won’t watch you die, not after I already lost you once.”

“You’re dying.”

YN smiled, placing her bloodied hand on Steve’s cheek. 

“I’ve lived a long life Steve, extremely long. If today’s the day I die, then so be it.”

“We still need you.”

She shook her head, wincing.

“No you don’t. None of you.”

“That’s a lie.”

Steve started to panic as her eyes started to close, shaking her awake.

“No no no, hey, keep your eyes open. I need you to stay awake. Please, keep your eyes open.”

“It’s oo-kay Steve.”

Her eyes fluttered close again, and Steve tried to shake her awake but she didn’t respond. The tears started to fall when he placed his fingers on her neck, not feeling a pulse. He leaned down, placing his forehead on YN’s as he shook, crying.

“Steve?”

He looked up, seeing Tony landing.

“She’s gone.”

Tears started to form in Tony’s eyes as he stepped out of his suit, kneeling on the other side of YN. He gasped, his eyes widening.

“Steve? You see it too right?”

Steve looked down at YN, nodding.

“Uh huh.”

“Okay that’s good, I thought I was going crazy.”

YN’s fingertips were lit violet, the color traveling up her arms, showing her veins as it traveled up her neck and to her face. With a gasp her eyes flew open, no longer e/c but a deep, dark violet color. Steve and Tony both gasped, Steve helping YN sit up. YN looked down, shaking her head.

“Holy shit.”

“You we-were dead.”

“Yeah.”

“How are you, alive?”

“I-I do-don’t know.”

“Okay.”

YN went to say something when there was a loud boom, causing them all to snap their heads up, seeing a bright flash before it disappeared, Eros and Thane standing beside each other. YN scrambled to get up, Steve and Tony helping her stand, Steve sticking close to her. 

“What are they doing?”

YN took a step forward, clenching her hands into fists, the same darkness in her eyes circling around her hands.

“They’re waiting.”

“For what?”

“Me.”


End file.
